


A Bit of Everything

by DarlingNatsu



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, Natsu knows about his past life with Zeref, do they count as ocs?? I’m mean their all from religion, intentional ooc, natsu is a pathological lair, won’t be preachy or anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingNatsu/pseuds/DarlingNatsu
Summary: Born human, died and brought back to life as a demon. Lived as a demon, died and brought back to life as an angel. Natsu Dragneel has truly been it all. His new found existence as an angel as caused some changes in his life, he's lost his insatiable thirst for fighting, he's got a fancy new pair of wings and oh yeah a couple dozen new feathery siblings! Now Natsu struggles with keeping his feathers hidden from his guild mates the way he used to keep his horns hidden when he was a demon...if only his angelic siblings would but out of his personal life.Inspired by supernatural and Lucifer.





	1. Chapter 1

The forest of Magnolia was bigger then people gave it credit for. Hidden within it were streams that slithered across the forest floor like snakes of rushing water, valleys that stretched from horizon to horizon, twisted paths of bramble and thorns and so much more. It was this place that he felt safest to be. A place far enough from humanity to stretch his cramped wings but close enough to home to be able to retreat if need be.

He was in a clearing, one surround by trees who's branches knitted together to create a defensive barrier and a stream that slithered by his feet.

The young boy sat down softly on the slightly damp, mossy stone by the river and studied his reflection in the rippling water. He looked the same...but he felt different.

With a sigh he shifted himself on the stone and unattached his sandals from his feet, before dipping them slowly in the cool water of the stream.

He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes in content.

Fwosh.

A gust of wind disturb the peaceful nature of his surroundings and blew up strings of dust and dirt. What had caused the sudden gust of wind were two large wings that sprouted from his back.

He stretched them wide revealing their full length.

"That feels better," he sighed with a smile.

So much had changed.

So much was different now and it had happened so quickly.

It had been merely three months since Natsu Dragneel died on a mission.

And yet here he was.

The job had been more then they were expecting and as usual Natsu wound up getting the short end of the stick, forced to fight an S class wizard stronger then him all on his own.

And he lost.

It was painful and slow. Bleeding out onto the cold dirt scared and alone. His injuries had left him unable to speak and all he could do was gasp painfully for breath even though he wanted to cry out. Dying was scary but dying with nobody there to comfort you as you slipped away was far more terrifying.

After the darkness had swallowed Natsu whole he was suddenly blinded by light.

Blurry images of red and gold flooded his vision, he had mistakenly took the colours for flames but as his vision cleared he realized they were the colour of feathers on wings.

Massive red and gold wings that dance in the wind like fire. With each powerful beat of the wings he felt a gust of wind that threatened to knock him off his feet.

Strangest of all though was the wings were attached to a man, with tanned skin and dirty blond hair. He looked down at the frighten dragon slayer with a soft smile.

"Fear not," he spoke in voice that was smoother then silk "you will be reborn."

Another flash of light and Natsu jolted awake in a pool of his own dried blood...with wings splayed behind his back. 

He doesn't know how or why but he came back again...as an angel this time.

At first the dragon slayer was is in a panic. He didn't want his friends to know what happened, didn't want them to carry that guilt and he didn't want them to know that he wasn't human.

Luckily he found that he could hide his wings in time before they found him.

Of course they had been worried after finding him shaking with dried blood clinging around his throat and staining his precious scarf but the lack of any injuries was able to assure them that he was fine.

Getting used to this new change was not easy. When he had been revived as E.N.D he had his brother to walk him through it, and granted he now had a couple dozen winged siblings who were eager to help him but he still had difficulty adjusting. Course he had been a child when he was revived as a demon and therefore everything was far easier to learn but after living his whole life that way and suddenly being the exact opposite was a struggle.

It wasn't all bad though. He liked having angelic siblings and was fascinated by the existence of realms like heaven and hell. He was also far less destructive on jobs and wasn't getting into nearly as many fights. He was able to figure out that his unstoppable urge to fight and challenge those stronger then him was a part of his demonic instincts and now that he was an angel those were gone. Of course he'd still loved fighting, it was part of who he is, he just doesn't actively seek it out anymore.

His favourite part of being an angel though were his wings.

When you think angel you think of those classic white fluffy wings but in reality each angel has a their own unique set of wings.

Natsu's were large jays wing with blue running down the top of his wing and ending the tips of his feathers in black, the bottom of them though were a stark white.

He had to keep them hidden most of the time and that often caused them to become cramped and uncomfortable. But here in Magnolia's forest, here in this clearing he would stretch his wings and when night came he could take to the sky without being seen.

A breeze rustled through the clearing and gently shook at Natsu's feathers. The boy hummed in content at the pleasant feeling and stretched his wings as wide as the could go before giving them an experimental flap.

"Natsu!"

The dragon slayer nearly jumped out of his skin as the distant shout cut through the quiet of the forest.

With out waisting a second Natsu pulled his wings to his body and forced them to disappear, feeling the weight of disappointment settling in his heart.

"Over here!" He called to the familiar voice has he pulled his dripping feet out of the water and slipped them back into his sandals.

From the rustle of trees and bushes bursted a coat of familiar blue and white wings.

The sight of the wings made Natsu feel a stab of jealousy but he quickly swallowed the emotion.

The cat looked up at him with a bright smile before purring "Natsu!" And flying to meet him.

"What's up bud?" he asked wearing his own smile.

"Ezra's got a job for us and she was really hoping you'd come with," the exceed gave him his best set of puppy eyes.

Natsu scowled. They hadn't been on any big jobs since he had died. Sure they had taken small ones but nothing more then enough to pay Lucy's rent. Natsu was refusing to go on any job that required to much fighting as he was still a bit traumatized by what happened last time. His teammates luckily seemed to sense that there was something he wasn't telling them and that he really needed that break but it was hard for them to remain a team and get the money they needed while waiting for Natsu to recover from whatever happened.

Truth be told the dragon slayer felt guilty. He wouldn't offer them an explanation, not like he could anyways so forcing them to hang back because of him felt wrong.

Maybe it was time to face his fear.

"Okay," his voice was just above a whisper "lead the way."

He was an angel now, he could handle it.


	2. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have art to go with this so you can see what Gabriel looks like but I don’t know how to post it here without posting it somewhere else first :(

"What a day," Natsu hummed as he jumped onto Lucy's bed "all be it a bit boring."

"Maybe for you," Lucy growled at him as she entered the room.

They had just got back from their job and Natsu felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was able to complete the mission with no injuries and it had boosted his confidence again. Though when one mage went for his throat he had felt the potent sting of panic settle in his bones but he was able to push past it and get the job done.

Now Natsu and Happy were stopping by Lucy's place for a visit, Natsu making himself comfortable on her bed as he usually did.

Natsu let his thoughts wonder off. He thought back on his revelation that his need for fighting and destruction were a part of his former demonic instincts. Well fighting was still fun he didn't want to go out looking for it, it was just to much wasted energy. He also didn't toy with his targets anymore and was more focus on just taking care of the problem. This caused a significant less amount of destruction on his part which he could tell his teammates were surprised about.

Natsu blinked in surprise when Happy touched his arm.

He looked up to find Lucy looking at him as though she had just asked him a question.

"Uhh what did you say?" He asked with a sheepish grin on his face.

Lucy groaned "are you gonna move or do I have to sleep on the couch?" 

In response Natsu merely shuffled over and patted the spot beside him.

She rolled her eyes but none the less she sat down.

She was quiet for a moment 

"Natsu?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" 

He looked at her in confusion. Lucy was looking down at her hands but switched her gaze to his eyes.

"You've been acting different...ever since we got back from that job a few months ago..."

He stiffened a little.

"How so?"

Happy gave Natsu a strange look but remained quiet and let Lucy continue.

"You aren't as energetic anymore...aren't as fight happy as you used to be and...you seem more...more..." she seemed like she couldn't find the word.

"Grown up." Happy finished for her.

Natsu blinked a few times. Grown up? What did that mean?

He open his mouth to reply.

CRASH

A sudden clatter for the living room made them all jump.

Lucy rolled her eyes and groaned "let me guess Gray or Erza." 

She was about to get off the bed when Natsu grabbed her arm.

"No." he spoke in a harsh whisper.

He could sense whosever it was soul...and they weren't human.

"Natsu?-"

"It's not them, it's not anyone from the guild." He told her sternly causing a shiver to crawl up her spin.

"Then who is it?" She asked fearfully.

"I don't know," he spoke as he got up "stay here," he hissed to the two of them who exchanged confused and worried looks realizing that whoever this was had Natsu on edge.

The dragon slayer carefully crept in the living room. He was ready to use his magic dragon or angel.

Natsu spotted a figure and wasted no time sending a flurry of flames toward them. They yelped in surprise but not in pain and quickly tackled the dragon slayer.

Natsu grunted as he was pushed to the ground, his eyes flickered blue for a moment as he used his angelic magic to send them flying across the room.

"Natsu!?" Happy and Lucy called from the bedroom.

"Stay!" Natsu commanded as he stood back on his feet.

"Who are you," he hissed at his attacker as they stood up.

"Oh trust me you know me."

Natsu's eye widen in realization just a blast that mimicked his own threw him against the wall knocking all the air out of him.

Lucy ran into the room and stopped by the entrance Happy close behind her. She was gripping her keys but stopped when she saw Natsu crumpled on the floor. His attacker hadn't noticed her yet or so it seemed.

She grabbed her keys and-

"Don't," Natsu panted as he held his arm towards her motioning for her to cease her action.

Lucy looked at him confused before the attacker spoke.

"Not bad," he looked at Lucy with a big grin on his face before turning back to look at Natsu "little brother."

Lucy dropped her keys and Happy nearly fell to the ground.

Natsu winced. He just had to say little brother. No he wasn't his brother by blood not Zeref, but brother by soul. His angelic kin.

If he had taken a moment to look at the person he would have noticed that mop of messy dirty blond hair and that dopey grin. But Natsu's instinct to protect his friends had overwhelmed him and he wound up attacking his 'brother'.

"Gabriel," Natsu huffed as he stood up on his feet.

Lucy and Happy looked to Natsu then to Gabriel.

"Whaaaat is going on?" Happy asked dragging out the a.

"Aw Natsuya you didn't tell your friends about me," the angel teased.

"Don't call me that." 

"Natsuya?" Happy asked in confusion.

Natsu tensed Natsuya was his angelic name just as E.N.D had been his demonic one. He did not want to be called it around Lucy and Happy.

Lucy looked at Natsu.

"Natsu is this guy your....brother?" Lucy asked looking at him like she couldn't believe what she had heard.

Natsu was silent for a long time. Try as he might be couldn't think of an excuse to cover this up. 

"Yes," he spoke in a somber tone "Gabriel is my older brother."

"WHAT!?" Lucy and Happy both screamed.

Gabriel winced at the loudness of it but Natsu still remained glaring at him.

"Natsu you have an older brother and you didn't tell me!?" Happy sounded outrage and hurt.

Natsu sent him a guiltily glance from the corner of his eye before focusing back on Gabriel.

"I don't believe this," Lucy looked Gabriel up and down.

"Oh trust me I'm not the only big brother he's been hiding from you," Natsu was about to panic "we've got a lot of brothers and sisters," Gabriel continued making Natsu relax slightly, he wasn't talking about Zeref.

"Seriously!?" Happy gasped.

"Oh yeah there's me, Joshua, Michael, Ra-" 

"Gabriel," Natsu cut him off trying to ignore the stares from his friends.

Gabriel pointed at Natsu "but Natsuya here, he's the youngest our dear precious baby brother," Gabriel fake cued over him.

"Gabriel!" Natsu snapped "why are you here?!"

"Hold on Natsu wait minute," Lucy was about to ask more questions. 

"Lucy latter-" Natsu cut her off. Lucy stepped back a bit a little surprised by Natsu's hostile behaviour.

"Right," Gabriel rolled his tongue "we've got some....family business to sort out I'm gonna have to borrow you for awhile." 

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"You don't need me." Natsu quickly stated "it's not like Luci's throwing another temper tantrum." He got a puzzled look from Lucy "not you." He quickly clarified.

"You have a sister named Lucy?" She asked looking at him weirdly.

"Brother actually." Gabriel clarified. Neither of them wanting to tell her that 'Luci' was short for Lucifer and temper tantrum was code for causing the apocalypse. 

"No it's not that bad but-"

"Then you don't need me."

"Natsuya-" 

"Look Gabe we all know I'm the weakest of the bunch-"

"I'm sorry what!?" Lucy

"Whatever 'family business' is going on you don't need me for it." With that he turned his back on the archangel and went to enter the bedroom.

"Natsuya." He ignored him.

"Natsuya!" There was a bit more of bite to it.

Lucy and Happy watched Natsu walk by them with wide eyes.

"These are orders from Dad."

Natsu froze.

Lucy and Happy looked at each other in surprise.

Natsu looked back at them eyes covered by his bangs.

"Father's orders?" He questioned warily.

By dad he meant God...which was still wild to think about.

"Yup."

Natsu's shoulders slumped and he let out a loud groan.

"Fine."

He turned around and walked to Gabriel, Lucy and Happy watching with even wider eyes.

"You should of just said so to begin with." He growled.

"Yay! Big brother little brother bonding trip!" Gabriel cried as he hugged him. Natsu pushed him off "let's just go."

"Natsu!?" Happy called to him in confusion.

"I'll be back soon.... hopefully."

"What-"

Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were gone.

Happy and Lucy were left just starring with there mouths hanging open.

"What. Just. Happened." Lucy asked.

Happy shock his head.

"I have no idea."  

 

\----------------------------------------------

"BROTHERS!?" just about every member of the guild shouted in shock.

Lucy and Happy nodded their heads rapidly. They had gotten to the guild bright and earlier that morning, having barely been able to sleep with the revelations of last night weighting on their minds. Lucy and Happy had argued all night wether or not they should say anything to the other guild members, and in the end it just wasn't a secret they could keep.

"Brothers? Like brothers by blood?!" Gray asked as he struggled to comprehend the story he was told.

"I think so," Happy muttered.

"Although they didn't look anything alike," Lucy added.

"I asked about his family once before," Lisanna started in a saddened voice "he insisted that the only family he'd ever known was Igneel. Why would he lie?"

"Who cares," Gajeel growled from his place at the back of the guild "all I know is that it's none of my business."

Several members jumped when a loud bang rung through be guild. The cause of which was Erza slamming her fist down on a near by table with enough force to leave cracks in its wooden surface.

"We can't take this lightly," the red head shouted "unless you've forgotten Natsu has been acting very strange as of late. I don't think it's a coincidence that after this change in his behaviour we learn of mysterious family member!"

"You think this Gabriel characters responsible for Natsu's personality change?" Macao asked.

"If that's the case then he could be dangerous too," Wakaba added taking a drag from his pipe.

"I thought we all agreed that Natsu's behaviour was from whatever happened to him on that mission a few months back," Carla interrupted, Wendy nodding beside her.

"There's definitely something that he's not telling us about that mission...you don't think that his brother is related somehow do you?" Wendy piped softly.

"At this point I don't know what to believe," Lucy shock her head "Natsu didn't seem to pleased to see his brother but it wasn't like they were at each other's throats. Gabriel seemed really nice actually."

"We can't be to careful," Erza insisted "we need to run a background check on this brother of his."

"Do you have any idea of when he'll be back?" Mira asked Lucy and Happy.

"No," Lucy answered in a somber tone "he just said he'd be back 'soon'."

"Then now would be a good time to do some digging without upsetting Natsu."


	3. Hellhound Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by an episode of supernatural but I can for the life of me remember what episode it was

A flurry of blue and gold feathers flew through the earlier morning sky. Wind whipped around them, making his eyes tear up and his hair fluffier then usual. 

The feeling would have been surreal...if it weren't for the angel with blue jay wings shouting none stop at the golden winged archangel.

"I'm sorry okay!" Gabriel shouted as he used his powerful golden wings to guide him across the sky. 

"Well sorry isn't good enough!" Natsu spat back using his own wings to keep up with the elder angel.

"How was I supposed to know you didn't tell anyone about this?" Gabriel asked looking back at him.

Natsu growled "why would I?".

Gabriel rolled his eyes "we'll discuss this later." 

Gabriel told him as he slowed the beat of his wings, Natsu following suit.

"Okay so what exactly do you need me for?" Natsu asked making his wings vanish with a roll of his shoulders.

They had flown far. In what would take days upon days for any human to travel they had reached in about an hour. Gabriel had settled them down in a forest that was bare of life and dead trees stood tall looking down at them.

"Well Natsuya you've got your first mission as an angel!" Gabriel smiled at him.

Natsu tilted his head. An angelic mission?

"Now pops wants you getting use to being an angel so we were given this mission to help you find your angel blade," the dirty blond explained as he made his own wings vanish.

Natsu's eyes lit up, he remembered Uriel telling him about angel blades. They're unique weapons that angels can summon to their side, they can kill demons quickly and are one of the few things capable of killing an angel.

"Uriel has his flaming sword, Micheal has his lance, Raphael has his halberd and I," 

Gabriel lifted his hand and a stream of golden light appeared from the air in a thin line stretching to the ground to up above his head. The archangel tightened his hand around the light and it solidified. Gabriel was now holding a long thin spear with a sliver tip.

"have my pike."

"Whoa that's awesome," Natsu gasp in amazement at the sight of the godly weapon.

Gabriel snickered "yeah it is, and by the end of the day you'll have one too." 

Natsu pump his arms in the air "right so what do I have to do!"

"Right now that's the trickery part," Gabriel made his pike disappear before he turned on his heels and began to walk down a path "follow me."

Natsu followed his angelic brother down a spindling path. The dirt beneath his feet felt damp, nearing closer to mud and the forest gave him the unsettling feeling that it wasn't as dead as it seemed. They walked down the worn path until eventually a crowd of people came into view. A crowd of police.

"Uh Gabriel," he spoke up nervously.

"Relax Natsuya all part of the mission."

An officer walked up to them, he looked to be a sheriff.

"Can I help you boys?" He asked somewhat kindly but with a hint of frustration.

Gabriel suddenly pulled out a badge from his pocket.

"My Names Gabriel, this is my partner with we're with the feds" he told the man quickly, Natsu sending him an unsure glance.

The sheriff looked the badge up and down before nodding his head.

"Well follow me I'll show you what we got," he said walking back towards whatever crime scene was in front of them.

"I don't see why they need to make a federal case of this, it was just an animal attack." The man exclaimed as he lead them to the scene.

Natsu paled at what he saw. 

The body of a young man. He looked not much older then himself and was lying sprawled on his stomach. Sickening large red scratches dragged themselves down the boys body staining his clothes with blood and dirt. His ankles were raw and only threads of flesh kept them attached to his legs. The dirt below him was stained a dark red with the mans blood that was still drying leaving a irony scent in the air.

The sight made Natsu want to throw up. 

"Now we think it was a bear maybe a cougar," the sheriff went on, Natsu deciding to look at him as he spoke.

"Right but there was a survivor?" Gabriel asked him.

The man nodded "there was but she uhh she says they were attacked by a uh" the man chuckled "an invisible wolf."

Natsu looked at Gabriel with sudden understanding.

"Now we think she may have-" the sheriff was about to go on when Gabriel cut him off "thanks but we can take it from here." 

The man looked between him and Natsu before nodding and going to speak with his other officers.

Gabriel turned to Natsu and saw the boy was now kneeling studying the body instead of avoiding it.

"Well Natsuya?" Gabriel asked him.

"An invisible wolf," the boy said as he scanned the claw marks running down the mans back. Gabriel hummed and nodded.

"Sounds like a hellhound," Natsu looked over his shoulder to stare at his brother.

Gabriel smiled and nodded "yes exactly."

Natsu looked at him confused before standing back up "so why are we here? Hellhounds only go after people who've sold their souls to hell. So... a couple years go claw marks over there wanted something real bad and he's paying the price for it now."

Gabriel shrugged "normally that would be the case but here's the thing. That man didn't sell his soul." 

Natsu blinked and looked back at the body before looking back a Gabriel.

"And the survivor I mentioned early is convinced that fido is coming after her next." 

"So that means she must of made the deal?"

Gabriel gave him a cocky smirk "tell me Natsuya when are hellhounds visible?"

"They're only visible to the naked eye if you've sold your soul..." he began to trail off.

"And how did our survivor describe it?"

"Invisible."

Gabriel smirked "so that means hell hasn't been keeping good track of their kennel and we've got a rouge mutt to put down." 

Gabriel turned on his heals and began walking back down the path "come on,"  
He waved his hand to signal Natsu to follow.

Natsu did so but kept his eyes trained on the body for a bit longer be for turning away.

\----------------------------------------------

"Do you really think we should be here?" Lucy asked as she stepped through the door of Natsu's house, following close behind her teammates.

"If we want answer then this is where we'll find them," Erza told her sternly.

"Yeah but this feels like a major breach in privacy," Lucy exclaimed, following the red head into Natsu's living room.

"Huh it's actually clean," Erza noted looking around in surprise.

"Yeah Natsu's been cleaning up after himself lately. Just another weird thing to add to the list." Happy told her as he flew by and landed on the couch.

"I don't know what you're hoping to find. I'm pretty sure I'd know if Natsu was hiding anything here...after all I live here too," Happy shrugged as he watched his friends snoop around the room.

"We'll have to see about that." 

Natsu's for once clean and proper house didn't stay that way. Eagerly Erza began to tear through doers, cabinets, closets, anything she could get her hands on. Gray wasn't to far behind, he hadn't spent to much time in Natsu's house and he had to admit he was a little curious to see if the fire mage was hiding anything. Lucy and Wendy on the other hand were just standing there unsure of what to do. Digging through Natsu's things like this just felt wrong, and sure he had done the same to Lucy before but the celestial mage just wasn't that kind of person. Wendy on the other hand was far to polite to tear away at her friends belongings and her exceed seem to think everyone here was ridiculous for bothering. 

Gray immediately made for Natsu's bedroom, if the dragon slayer had any secrets he was bound to be in there. 

To the ice wizards was surprised the room was far different from the last time he had visited. Like the rest of the house it was now clean and tidy, but unlike the rest of the home it was reorganized and refurnished. For one Natsu had finally gotten himself his own bed, complete with lush bedding and pillows. On the other side of the room the dragon slayer had acquired a desk that had pencils, paper and journals littered all over it.

That seemed like a good enough place to start if any.

Gray made his was over to Natsu's desk and inspected the contents more closely. Not much took his eye other then noting that he had some art supplies, mostly coloured pencils but a few liners too.

Laying on the desk was a black sketch book with a ringed spin. The paper inside looked new but there were a few lose papers sticking out that held the more yellow tint of age.

As far as Gray was aware Natsu didn't draw. This was either something new the dragon slayer had taken up or was something he just never shared with his friends.

With great curiosity the ice wizard opened the sketch book.

The first drawing was a jays wing that stretched across the page showing off its anatomy and colours.

Gray blinked in surprise, the art was actually really well done, he hadn't except Natsu to have in interested in drawing...or birds apparently.

Flipping the page Gray found that it was more sketches of jay wings, all in different positions from different angles. The fire wizard had made notes here and there detailing the flight feathers and what did what in the air.

"What's with Natsu and blue jays?" Gray asked out loud flipping the page.

More wings this time red and gold and below that was a set of gold x-wings. 

Flipping the next page he found it blank. New sketch book then.

Gray sighed as he closed the book. That didn't tell him much other then Natsu liked birds.

Turning he inspected the other book on the table. A red leather journal with a dragon carved into it. Opening it quickly made the ice mage sigh in frustration.

'Lux cogitat percurret velocius quid, sed non est. Utcumque celeriter lux elongatur, invenit est tenebrae semper got primum ibi, est exspectantibus quidem.'

"Latin of course," Gray growled as he closed the book roughly. 

Natsu could read and write in Latin. It was a fact he had known for awhile. 

Back when they were kids they had thought Natsu couldn't read. So Erza taught him. It was a strange situation because it was clear that the dragon slayer knew roughly what some of the words on the page were but didn't recognize others. They had all thought he couldn't read. It wasn't until Macao had gotten a job to translate a Latin script and Natsu had read it perfectly that they realized he did know how to read just...in Latin.

With an annoyed sigh Gray brought his attention back to the rest of the room. There was nothing else here but a dresser. May as well look through.

To no ones surprise it was filled with clothes. Hoodies, pants, his work vests, etc. Nothing to catch his eye.

Clatter.

Gray looked down at the doer he was sliding back into to place in surprise. Something else was inside it.

Digging through clothes in frustration he found nothing. So he pulled it free from the dresser and dumped everything out. Nothing but clothes. Gray blinked in confusion and study the doer again. It slide on his knee and he heard the clattering again.

Gray's brows frowned as he looked at the empty doer. Curiously he brought his knuckles to the wooden bottom of it and knocked three times.

Hollow.

Flipping it upside down once more and placing it on the ground he began to pull at the wooden bottom. He didn't have to try to hard as the worn wood slid right off.

Peaking inside he saw two books. Pulling them out carefully as one was so old and worn it could easily fall apart, and he had a feeling that Natsu wouldn't ever forgive him if something happened to it. He study the book in his hand closely. 

"I think I found something," he called to the others. Hidden journals weren't exactly normal...maybe they'd give them a clue to Natsu's birth family.

The worn old leather cover of the small journal was blank but stained with blotches of charcoal. The pages were yellow from age, some had come loss and were stuck back with in the book being held there only by the other pages around it.

The second book was far more recognizable. It was clean and new and a sleek and shiny cover that anyone would recognize.

The bible.

As Gray was looking over the bible the Lucy and Erza poked their heads inside.

"What is it?" Erza excitedly.

"Books," Gray shrugged putting the bible gently onto the ground "he hid these in his dresser." Gray pointed to the open compartment on the doer.

Lucy went to sit beside Gray and took the bible off the floor as Wendy and the exceeds curiosity made their way into the room.

Charla fluttered her wings to hover over Lucy's shoulder.

"I never took Natsu for being religious," she piped.

"Neither did I," Lucy muttered.

"What's the other one?" Erza asked.

Gray was holding the journal with great care "not sure," he opened it slowly.

——— Dragneel.

"The names scratched out," Gray spoke running his finger over the charcoal scratch marks.

"Isn't it just Natsu's journal?" Happy asked frowning, and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"No," Gray flipped the page "this isn't Natsu's hand writing."

"One of his siblings then?" Erza questioned.

"Maybe."

"What's in it?" Wendy asked looking over Gray's shoulder.

"Don't know it's in Latin," he sighed.

"Latin?" Lucy asked looking up in surprise.

"Uh right long story," Gray mumbled "but uh Natsu can read and write in Latin," he shrugged.

"What!?" Lucy and Charla barked.

"Right I guess you guys wouldn't know that," Happy laughed.

"Yeah he's-" Gray cut himself blinking at the book in surprise "what the hell." He flipped through the pages at a faster rate.

"What!?" Erza asked excitedly.

Gray flipped the book over to show them the worn page.

The eclipse gate.

He flipped the page.

The R system.

He flipped the page.

Lullaby.

"What the," Lucy gasped.

Gray shock his head "It's pages and pages of Zeref's work?!"

"He's got a lot of explaining to do," Erza growled digging her and nails into her palm.

"Yeah your telling me."

\----------------------------------------------

"This is her place?" Natsu asked as he walked up the steps of a house.

Gabriel nodded "yep Gwen she's the one who saw our invisible wolf."

Gabriel knock on the wooden door three times. There was a long pause but eventually it opened. Some what. The chain lock only allowed it to be open a few centimetres.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Came a nervous reply from a young adult girl  
who from the small view looked like a mess.

"Gwen I'm Gabriel and this is my brother Natsuya, we're here to talk to you about Mark. We think we know what killed him."

The girl looked at them with glassy teary eyes "look if your here to tell me it was a bear then-"

"Oh no trust me sweetheart it's no bear. You were right."

At Gabriel's words the girls mouth dropped open slightly. She closed the door and unlocked the chain letting them in shortly after words.

She hesitantly invited them in and let them sit on her couch. Where she was now awaiting answers.

"Well? What was it?" She asked voice shaking.

"Natsuya." Gabriel called his name to let him explain.

"Oh well um," Natsu looked at the girl and felt himself become nervous that she'd think they were crazy "we think... we know...that Mark was killed by a hellhound."

"A hellhound?" She looked at him confused.

"Their well dogs from hell that are sent to kill people who have sold their souls to hell after their contract is up. They're only visible if you've sold your soul." The young angel explained.

The girl looked at him "if what you're saying is true then your trying to tell me that Mark sold his soul? He would never do that" she snapped.

"No we know," Gabriel intervened turning Gwen's attention on him "you see your boyfriend didn't sell his soul we know that for a fact his soul made it to Heaven safe and sound"

She blinked "how do you know that?"

Gabriel smiled "read the bible you'll see my name," he pointed at Natsu "you won't find his though. Little brother, he's new."

Natsu scuffed and rolled his eyes.

"Gabriel? Like the angel Gabriel?" She looked on with disbelief.

"The one and only!"

Natsu suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"Should we be telling her this? Aren't we supposed to keep who we are a secret?" The boy hissed into his ear.

"Natsuya humans have known of our existence for years they just chose wether to believe or not. Just like how you chose to keep it a secret." Gabriel pulled away.

"Look I'm not asking you to believe me I know it sounds crazy," Gabriel went back to talking to Gwen while Natsu tried to relax.

"But this hellhound is killing people who haven't sold their souls. Hell is supposed to keep its mutts under control and if they can't then we have to step in."

Natsu bit his lip as he saw Gwen in deep thought. The idea that two angels were sitting in front of you telling you your boyfriend was killed by rouge hel hound sounded far fetched even to him, and he was one of the angels. 

"Okay I believe you." The brunette in front of them finally spoke up.

"You do?" Natsu was actually surprised.

"Natsuya shut up," Gabriel hissed as he lightly smacked his shoulder.

"Yes," the girl went on "I know what I saw and what it was...it was an invisible dog from hell."

Gabriel smiled lightly "now we understand that you think this thing is coming after you next, why do you think that?"

The girl tensed up "because it's following me...stalking me. I can't see it but I can hear it. Every night there's growls and...and scratching at my door. It's only a matter of time before..."

"We won't let that happen," Natsu told her confidently.

She looked at him and nodded slightly "thank you," her voice cracked and she felt tears coming on.

"Right," Gabriel leaped up from his seat.

"Well hellhounds are usually more active at night but they're still around during the day. If this thing is hunting you then it must have a temporary den near by, probably in the woods your house is so conveniently connected to. I'll go hunting for it there."

"I'll go with you," Natsu jumped off his part of the couch.

"No," Gabriel put a hand out to stop him "no you stay here and keep her safe."

Natsu looked at Gwen who smiled shyly. Natsu nodded "right."

With that Gabriel went out to in search of the den. Leaving Natsu behind which was something he couldn't quite understand. Wasn't this mission supposed to be for him? So he could find his angel blade? How was sitting here going to help?

The hours began to tick by and Natsu could feel himself becoming more tense. No word from Gabriel, the elder angel should have been back by now. 

Which each passing minute Natsu found himself growing more and more unsure. As he was now he didn't have the means of killing a hellhound, not with out an angel blade. Which this mission was supposed to help him find but at this rate wasn't going anywhere.

A loud snarl snapped both him and Gwen out of their thoughts.

Natsu jumped up while Gwen slowly rose to her feet.

"It's here," she whimpered.

Natsu ran over to the window. He could see nothing standing there, but large dog paw prints were sinking into the mud.

Shit.

Natsu raced past Gwen into her kitchen where he found a knife holder. With one swift movement he pulled out the largest blade. He knew he had his magic but he also knew that if you can't kill a hellhound the next best thing to do is to make that bitch bleed.

He ran back into the living room and toward the front entrance, loud and deep barks getting closer.

"Stay here." He told Gwen as he took a moment to ready his magic.

"What are you gonna do?" Gwen asked fearfully.

"Buy us some time." Natsu grabbed the door and ran out slamming it behind him.

Natsu ran past the side of the house griping the blade tightly in his right hand and setting his left a blaze.

He stop near where he could see large paw steps forming. He could hear the weight of them as they landed on the soft earth.

There was a snarl and the sound of snapping teeth.

The paw prints began to come closer.

"Fire dragon..."

Closer 

"IRON FIST!" He used as much force as he could and his heightened sense to land a strong blow on the dog.

He saw skid marks form on the earth followed by a whimper.

He raced to the marks on the earth and sunk his knife in above where it dug into something causing a black liquid to spill from thin air.

Natsu twisted the knife and yanked it out causing the mutt to yelp loudly.

The dragon slayer went to move back but was caught by something. 

Teeth.

The hell hound had swerved its head around and grabbed the boy by his lower thigh before tossing him away like a chew toy.

Natsu landed on his back letting out a small cry of pain. Powerful footsteps sounded from above before two large paw prints slammed into the earth beside either side of his head.

A snarl came from above his face.

Quickly Natsu jabbed his blade into the creatures, what he assumed to be shoulder and was about to use his angel magic to push it off of him.

"GAHHH!" He screamed as claws dug deep into his shoulder stinging in the way that only a creature from hell cause.

He felt some of the dogs black blood fall on him. Followed by drool as he reared its head getting ready for the final strike.

"Get away from him!" A girlish shriek rang through the air as the dog was suddenly kicked off of him.

Natsu shot up onto his elbows.

"Gwen!" He shouted as he saw paw prints etching toward the girl who had foolishly saved his life.

The dog barked loudly before, he was guessing leaping into the air and pinning Gwen onto the ground.

Natsu forced himself up and ran towards the two.

"NO!" He shouted as the dog had her in the same position he had been moments ago making Gwen scream loudly.

SHINK

 

Black blood spilled onto to the ground and unfortunately all over Gwen.

Natsu panted and looked on in amazement at weapon that had appeared in his hand.

It looked liked the cross of a spear and a trident. The long handle that stretch from the ground to past his head was a deep black. The tip was that of spear that had two other sharp ends below the main head. It glowed, pulsing between shades orange and reds as sparks of flames dance around it.

He pulled his blade free from the invisible corpse of the hound and started it in absolute awe and amazement.

Gwen made a disgruntled noise as she wiggle her way out of the now slack grip of the hellhound and rolled onto her knees looking at the puddle of black blood pooling on the ground in satisfaction.

"You okay?" Natsu asked her after a moment.

"Y-yeah... you?" She shakily replied.

Natsu chuckled "yeah I'm good."

The two let out shaky laughs.

"Not bad little brother!"

Natsu spun around to find Gabriel looking at him proudly.

"I thought I was gonna have to step in there but you handled it nicely," he smiled as he walked up to them.

"You were here the whole time?" Natsu breathed.

Gabriel shrugged "more or less."

Natsu looked unimpressed as did Gwen.

"Look it was your mission and if anything happened I would of step in."

Natsu sighed and ran a shaking hand through his hair.

"You got it though," Gabriel gestured to his hand where he still gripped his spear tightly.

Natsu chuckled bringing up his weapon to inspect it more closely.

"Yeah, yeah I did," he was a bit to proud of himself.

"And a elemental one," Gabriel studied it trying to ignore the black blood coating it "not bad at all!"

After their little chat Natsu walked Gwen back to her door and they bid farewell. She thanked him nearly on the brink of tears which Natsu replied with that he was happy to help. After saying goodbye he met up with Gabriel who had finished cleaning up the mess. The odd pair of brothers began to walk towards the woods readying for the flight back.

"Gah these wounds hurt like hell," Natsu hissed rubbing his shoulder and limped slightly.

"Yeah wounds from a hel hound are like being cut with a demon blade. They hurt like a bitch and can't be healed with angel magic or human magic...just demon." Gabriel told him as they came to a stop.

"Great." Natsu groaned.

"Don't worry they'll heal just slowly."

"Yes cause that's so comforting." Natsu snapped back as he rolled his shoulders and summoned his wings.

"I'll dress them once we get to Heaven," Gabriel summoned his own golden pair of wings.

"We're going to Heaven?" Natsu asked in surprise.

"Gotta let Joshua know we finished the job and get someone to tell hell to put there dogs on leashes."

Natsu smiled and nodded, spreading his wings for flight.

"Ya ready little brother?"

"Hell yeah!" Natsu cheered.

And with that the two angels took off in the night sky flying towards the clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I just realized I should probably explain the whole Natsu being able to read and write in Latin thing. It's based off a head canon that me and my friends have. We all believed that Natsu could write and read before he joined fairy tail it was just that the language he was taught was the one they spoke 400 years ago and would now be a dead language. We settled on Latin for a few reasons, one it's an ancient and dead language but also was largely incorporated into many aspects of the English language (and I realize that they speak in Japanese canonically but this is just away to make things easier for me to understand you can easily exchange Latin for any other ancient language) and would explain why he was able to understand some of what he read but not all. The reason I chose to incorporate that head canon into this story is because it sticks with the theme of angels, Latin is often associated with biblical texts (as well as a few other languages) so it felt like away to for Natsu to connect with this new part of himself and to keep things hidden from his guild mates.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu groaned as he walked up to the doors of the fairy tail guild, rubbing his sore shoulder. He and Gabriel had finished giving their report to Joshua in Heaven it had only taken all night. Most of the time was spent with Joshua angrily shouting at Gabriel for allowing a hellhound to "use their baby brother as a chew toy". Gabriel insisted he was fine, which Natsu would beg to differ since these wounds were killing him and could not be healed.

They patched him up and Joshua insisted that he stay the night in Heaven with the worry wort he was. After a few minutes of the elder angels badgering Natsu agreed. He didn't get home until now, which was around the afternoon. He was not prepared for the shit show he was about to walk into.

He open the doors and found the the guild was as chatty as ever.

"I'm home," he sighed with his eyes closed rubbing the his shoulder once more.

The guild fell silent and Natsu ceased his moments and opened his eyes. Everyone stared at him with unsure and expecting eyes. Natsu looked between guild mates as he walked to the centre of the guild. 

"So... I'm guessing by the stares that Lucy and Happy told you about Gabriel," he assumed.

Everyone silently nodded.

Natsu sighed and dragged his hand over his face "okay...okay," he breathed in frustration "what do you want to know."

There was no use denying them answers. He knew his guild and he knew they wouldn't let this go. Not with out an explanation and a reason to believe that he wasn't putting himself or others in danger. Natsu couldn't fault them for that. 

Of course that didn't mean he couldn't lie a little.

Everyone was quiet, no one wanting to be the first to break the still air and ask the question weighing their minds down. 

"You...have a family?"Lisanna asked first, after a moment of hesitation.

"I do."

"Then how come you never told us about them, why keep them a secret?" Her tone was one laced with hurt "I asked you if you had a family when we were kids and you insisted that you didn't have anyone other then Igneel, why did you lie?" Lisanna's voice cracked and her eyes glistened with unshed tears of frustration.

"I have my reasons," Natsu's tone was flat "to put it simply I never wanted any of you involved with my family."

That wasn't a complete lie. Even though the family they were discussing was a new development he had never wanted any of them knowing of his ties to Zeref and father forbid they ever find out about his nephews.

At his answer his friends exchanged glances and muttered to each other.

The dragon slayers behaviour was all wrong. His answer was flat and held as little information as it possibly could, not to mention the glint in his eyes that was undoubtedly hostility. 

"Any other questions," Natsu voice was stiff and his nature was becoming more aggravated.

"How many siblings do you have?" Happy asked quietly, the cat peaking over Lucy shoulder and nuzzling into her neck for comfort.

Natsu froze for a second.

How many siblings did he have?

"A lot," he couldn't help but smile at the ridiculousness of the fact "in all honesty I'm not sure how many of us there are."

Natsu shifted on the spot trying to take some of his weight off his injured leg.

"You don't know how many siblings you have?" Gray asked in disbelief.

Natsu rolled his eyes "no I don't, I come from a really big family like I said there are a lot of us."

"Right and what exactly does this family of yours do?" Gray growled out.

Natsu tilted his, rubbing at his sore shoulder with his arm "what do you mean?"

Gray sighed in frustration "what do they do! Like for a living?!"

Natsu blinked at him in surprise "oh well a lot of things. We're all adults so they've all gone and gotten their own individual jobs. I'm not sure what all of them do but my brother Luci is a civilian consultant for the magic council and Joshua is a medic." 

Ignoring the surprised comments of his brothers name being Luci he focused on the one Levy asked.

"A civilian consultant?" 

"Yeah I'm not really sure how that happened-"

"Do any of them worship Zeref?" Erza interrupted.

Natsu felt his heart rate spike and his stomach twist in an unsettling motion. Why the hell would they even bring him up? What made them think that his new family was involved with Zeref.

"What are you taking about?" He did his best to keep his voice still and not let any of his nervous emotions seep through "of course they don't."

"Then what's this?" The red head growled as she slammed his old and fragile journal onto the table far to roughly.

He looked at it in shock and disbelief. That journal was the last thing he had of Zeref. He knew he shouldn't have kept it, he knew that it could be incriminating if anyone were to ever find it but he could never part with it. Not when Zeref's scent still clung to it and it had small messages of comfort form him hidden within its pages. 

"Why do you have this?" He growled.

He felt hurt and a little violated. It was like he was losing the solidarity he once had when he was E.N.D.

One thing he did know now was that he'd never invade Lucy's privacy, or anyone else's for that matter, ever again.

"Doesn't matter just tell us why you have a journal filled to the brink with notes on Zeref's work."

Natsu looked at her in anger and reached to take the book before Erza quickly swiped it away. He shot her an unamused look.

"If you want it back then tell us why you have it." She hissed at him holding the book close to herself.

"You and I both know that you don't intend to give it back even if I do tell you," Natsu growled feeling anger and magic boiling in him.

Gray stepped forward "okay what the hell is your deal? Why have you been acting so weird?!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at his out burst.

"You and I both know you don't intend to give it back" Gray quoted mockingly "since when do you talk like that?"

Natsu shifted on his leg again and looked at the ice wizard blankly. He had to stay calm and focused if he wanted to get out of this.

Lucy watched his movement warily.

"I'm sorry Natsu but you've been acting weird for months now! And then we find this," Gray pointed towards the journal "You can't blame us for wanting to know what's up with you!"

Natsu looked between Erza and Gray "that journal isn't mine."

Erza scuffed "we figured that much. It's not your hand writing after all. It's gotta be one of your siblings correct?"

Natsu stared her down. His eyes were cold and harsh, so unlike his usual warm and welcoming expression. 

He stayed quiet for a moment.

"Yes," he hissed out "it belongs to my older brother."

That wasn't even a lie, that journal did originally belong to Zeref who is his older brother.

"Okay so this brother of yours, he is or at least was reaching Zeref's work?" She asked her voice laced with suspicion.

"You could say that," he replied dryly.

"What was his goal," Erza growled tightening her grip on his journal as the others stared at him in worry and confusion.

"He only wanted to help." Natsu managed to croak out feeling his throat suddenly restrict.

"And how does studying the black wizards magic help?" 

"It was never-" Natsu cut himself off with a quick bite of his tongue.

He was getting to emotional, he was going to tell them everything if he wasn't careful.

"I..." Natsu looked between his friends "he was trying to protect me."

Gray growled "from what? How would studying Zeref's work..." Gray voice completely fell off and he started ahead in disbelief.

Natsu's shoulders were shaking ever so slightly and silent tears rolled down his face. He was looking at them trying his hardest to keep his cold and hard expression he had been wearing moments earlier but something within the boy had broke.

"I was sick," his voice cracked painfully "really really sick."

The others had all shut their mouths and waited anxiously for their friend to continue.

"My family did everything they could to find a cure but there just wasn't one," The tears were falling faster now.

Everyone was looking at him now in horror and worry. Natsu never got this emotional and he had never once mentioned anything about him being sickly as a child.

Natsu sniffed and rubbed at his eyes briefly before looking into Gray and Erza eyes.

"I was dying."

The words shattered through the air making his friends suck in harsh breaths and their hearts drop to the very pits of their stomach.

"My older brother Arleos and I were close. We did everything together and he...he couldn't just watch."

"He was a magic prodigy, unbelievably skilled at whatever he chose to learn. So he decided he would find a cure using magic," Natsu's voice cracked slightly "thing was he still couldn't find anything that could heal me...until he looked into dark magic." The dragon slayer looked down at his feet.

"He began to study Zeref's work because Zeref was the only person who ever meddled so closely with the concepts of life and death," he bit his lip painfully "he was fascinated by what he found and recorded all of it in that journal but his goal always remained the same he want to save me."

"He eventually found a spell that could tie two peoples life forces together. In a short what he would do was use his own life force to keep me alive and healthy. Think of it like body link magic my life is directly tied to his, if anything were to happen to him I would fall ill again and mostly succumb to it in a matter of days." Natsu explained as he wipe fruitlessly at his eyes.

Erza was quiet for a moment "is that all your brother ever did or is he still meddling in Zeref's work?" She asked as gently as she could.

The guild all felt their hearts lurch when Natsu sobbed at the question.

"I don't know," Natsu cried using his sleeved arm hide his face "he left home shortly after he completed the spell I haven't seen him since. I don't know where he is or what he's been doing all this years."

Natsu looked at Erza and Gray. His eyes were more desperate and pleading then they had ever seen them. 

"That journals all I have left of him so please just give it back!"

Guilt settled heavily,over the guild like a thick blanket. This book was all Natsu had left of the brother who saved his life. It was on the same level of importance to him as his scarf, and they took it from him. 

Gray gave Erza a small nudge to knock her out her state of shock and gave a quick jerk of his head towards the crying Natsu indicating for her to give him his book back. 

Hesitantly, as though she were afraid she'd make him more upset, she took a few steps towards him and reached her hand out offering the journal. 

Natsu snatched the book from her as fast as he could, and held it close to his chest as he tried to get ahold of himself.

"I must apologize," Erza declared breaking the silence "we should have been more respectful of your personal life."

Natsu huffed, brushing the tears from his face, he bit his lip and gave a small whimper followed by a weak shrug.

Everyone gave Natsu a moment to collect himself. The poor boy struggled greatly to get a hold of the emotions that had overwhelmed him. After a few tense moments the dragon slayer was able to get his crying under wraps, he was still visibly upset but at this point he looked more emotional then anything.

Natsu brushes at his face again, a red blush now colouring his cheeks after realizing he had just cried in front of everyone.

"Um," he muttered "anything else you wanted to know?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

There was a long pause of silence.

"Can we meet them?" Happy asked with a small bit of hesitation.

"Who?" Natsu asked with a small tilted of his head.

"Your family," Happy clarified with an eye roll.

The dragon slayer froze.

"Um," he shifted on the spot "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

Natsu looked between his guild mates, biting the inside of his cheek.

"I just...don't think..." he sighed in frustration "look my family's not exactly normal."

Macao looked up at him "they aren't dangerous are they?" He knew it was a risky ask after Natsu's brief break down but they needed to be sure their beloved guild mate wasn't in any danger.

Natsu blinked in surprise "What no!...well I mean-no!" He shook his head "no they aren't dangerous they're just...different."

His shoulder stung painfully and he rubbed his hand to it. 

"Sounds like they'd fit right in," Mira giggled.

Natsu shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked at the ground "I just...it's not a good idea."

They looked at him questioningly but they let it drop for now.

Shifting on his spot again Natsu looked around "anything else?"

"Yeah," Lucy piped.

Her eyes were scanning his movements "What's wrong with your leg...and your shoulder?"

Natsu blinked and looked at her in surprise "what?"

"You've been keeping weight off your one leg and your keep rubbing at your shoulder," she stated watching him closely.

"Uh," Natsu stuttered a little taken aback by the sudden change it topic "well uh...one of my brothers dogs sort of bit me.."

"Dog?!" Happy squeaked.

"Seriously flame brains you let a puppy beat you?" Gray laughed.

"No," he snapped "I kicked it's ass, it just managed to snag me a few times is all."

There was a few snickers from his guild mates and Natsu just rolled his eyes "it's not like it was a normal dog," he muttered to himself.

"Do you want me to take a look," Wendy asked kindly stepping forward.

"Um," Natsu started "you can try."

He knew it would be pointless. Wounds from a hellhound couldn't be healed with human magic, it wouldn't matter how hard she'd try there was no way she'd be able to close his wounds.

Silently Natsu moved to sit at the table closer to Wendy. There he unzipped his vest and slid it off his shoulders, revealing the gauze and bandages pressed against his wound.

Wendy carefully went about unwrapping the bandages, Natsu wining every once and awhile when it rubbed against his wound the wrong way.

"Sorry," Wendy apologized before, as gently as she could, peeling the gauze away.

Several people gasped.

Three long claw marks raked their way down from Natsu's shoulder to his chest, tearing through skin and muscle. They had been carefully snitched closed and cleaned with great care. It was hard to imagine a dog doing that.

"A dog did that to you?!" Lucy gasped eyes running up and down the cuts.

Natsu shrugged "yeah."

"I'm sorry," Erza cried clenching her fist "I should have made sure you were in good health before questioning you! You may strike me if you wish!"

"It's okay," Natsu assured as Wendy lifted her hands and began using her magic.

"How's your leg?" Lucy asked after a moment.

"Not much better," Natsu sighed pulling up his pant leg "damn thing bit me real bad there."

He peeled away the gauze on his leg and revealed a sight not much better then his shoulder, in fact it was worse.

A painful looking and large bite mark, irritated and stitched closed.

"Holy shit," Gray gasped "you sure it was a dog!? I mean look at the size of that thing!"

Natsu just laughed "yeah I'm pretty sure it was a hound," a hellhound that is.

"There's a problem!" Wendy piped and Natsu winced at her panicked tone "it's not healing!"

"What?!" A few people called in alarm.

"Yeah," Natsu started carefully "Joshua already tried to heal me but the best he could do was stitch me up."

"What do you mean?"  
"Joshua?"

Natsu rolled his eyes at the split in questions.

"Joshua is one of my brothers, remember I mentioned him earlier, he's a healer," he explained.

"Why won't it heal?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"Well, it wasn't really a normal dog. Luci most of put a spell on it or something," not a complete lie but that was stretching it a little bit.

"Luci, as in your brother right?" Happy asked from his side and when Natsu nodded he continued "why would he do that?"

"Ah who knows," Natsu groaned "probably just to torment me."

"I thought you said they weren't dangerous?"

"Doesn't mean they can't be dicks," Natsu chuckled.

"A dog who's bites don't heal seems dangerous Natsu," Macao spoke slowly.

Natsu sighed and shook "you don't have to worry it was put down."

Some people sent each other unsure glances, well Natsu slowly began to wrap the wound on his leg back up. Wendy began helping him reseal up his shoulder wound.

Natsu stood up, pulling his vest back over his shoulders and zipping it up, he let out a long breathy sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know you all still probably have a lot of questions but at this point I just want to go to bed."

"Of course you must be exhausted," Erza worriedly placed a hand on his back.

Natsu shrugged and let his gaze wonder back down to his brothers journal "yeah," he spoke softly.

The dragon slayer made his way over to the exit of the guild. If they hadn't found his brothers journal then maybe he'd stay a bit a longer but now he just felt...like he needed to be alone.

Natsu reaches out to open the door, before looking over his shoulder to look at Happy.

"I'm gonna stay here a bit longer," Happy replied catching his gaze.

Natsu nodded towards him before pushing the door open and leaving the guild in a tense silent.

——————

"Lying is a sin you know."

Natsu looked up in surprise. He had just gotten home, he hadn't been expecting Gabriel to be waiting for him.

"Since when do you care about sin," Natsu snapped back.

Gabriel shrugged "just never took you for a pathological liar is all."

Natsu recoiled at his brothers words and sent him a sharp glare "I only lie when I have to. Besides it's not like I lied completely I just...stretched out the truth a bit."

Gabriel gave a half hearted chuckle "yes because being ill and being dead are completely interchangeable."

"What was I supposed to tell them Gabe," Natsu growled "that the journal they were holding was Zeref's personal journal. That everything Zeref ever did was for my sake! That I've died twice?!"

"Easy Natsuya," Gabriel soothed "I don't care what you tell your guild mates I'm just surprised is all."

Natsu fell silent.

"Why are you here Gabriel."

"Relax I was just making sure you got home okay. Then I decided to stick around for your little story, I must say you do know how to spin a good tale," Gabriel smiled.

"I've been doing it for a long time," Natsu let out a frustrated sigh.

"Must be exhausting, having to lie about who you really are."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail that'll never change." Natsu hissed.

"Yes but your also E.N.D of Tartaros and Natsuya of Heaven."

Natsu gazed at Gabriel "I'm not E.N.D anymore."

"Well that's not necessarily true you're more like a fancy hybrid of angel, demon and human," Gabriel explained plopping down onto his brothers couch.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at him "that would be news to me."

"It's not like we have the power to erase your previous existence off the face of the earth," Gabriel stretched himself out on the couch "nope you've still got a little bit of demon blood pumping through your veins."

Natsu slowly joined his brother on the couch "really?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yup," Gabe replied popping the p "it's what makes you so special."

Natsu fell silent digesting this new information, looking at his brothers journal with narrow eyes. 

"So," Gabriel never being one for awkward pauses broke the silence "just how long are you planning on lying to your guild mates for?"

Natsu didn't look up at him, he just kept his gaze on the journal.

"Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important things to note the entire story Natsu told them about him being sick was a lie the real story would be Zeref reviving after he died the first time sorry if I didn't make it clear enough. In this story Natsu is bit of a pathological liar as Gabriel pointed out, preferring to twist and stretch the truth to fit his needs and hide his other life from his friends. Also he referred to Zeref as Arleos in this chapter because that's the name of Zeref's reincarnation and here the name is used as Zeref's alias.
> 
> Lmao forgot about the Lucifer reference in this but no it’s not a crossover that was just a jab at Lucifer.


	5. Omen of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing some world building in this chapter.

The night air was crisp and damp, with a wind that carried a chill that sunk through his skin and settled into his very bones. The soft sand of Magnolia's beach was cold beneath his feet without the rays of the daylight sun, and icy water nipped at his toes from splashing waves that moved in the that chilling calmness before a great storm.

The angel stared out to sea, eyes scanning the distant stars searching for the answer to an unknown call. Something foreboding had lured him out here, something that pulled at his chest and drew him near like a sirens song. He hadn't reached it yet, wondering if he should answer the call or leave it to die in its own echos.

Truth be told Natsu thought it'd best to leave, to turn his back now and return from whence he came. Yet he could not. The alluring yet dangerous pull was something that beckoned his very wings to follow and try as he might-

Fwosh 

-he couldn't stop them.

With the powerful flap of a jays wings the boy was no longer to be found standing on the beach of Magnolia, rather flying high above the waters of Earthlands ocean. Wind tore at his skin like thousands shards of broken glass, his feathers bristled against the cold, and his eyes watered from the force. The boy was unsure of where he was going but his wings knew the way and they had never been wrong before, leaving him with no reason to doubt that this was the direction of the call.

As the dragon slayer made his way further and further out to sea the weather got worse and worse. The waves beneath him clashed against each other as though they were living creatures in battle for dominance, the wind howled against his ears and felt so sharp that he thought for sure he'd have cuts along his arms and face, and the cold air was strong and bitter with the smell of rain.

That call, that feeling as though a rope had tied itself around his heart kept pulling and pulling at him to go even further, that forced him through weather that threaten to knock him out of the very sky and send him drowning in murky water below, did not cease.

Not until he saw it.

Natsu didn't know what to make of it.

In all of his strange and long life never had seen anything like this before.

Beneath the ocean waves, lying threateningly just below the surface was a dark and murky figure. It's body was that of a snake, long and thick, stretching form horizon to horizon decorated in bleak grey scales that carried the stench of flesh eroded away by the sea. The creatures head was dragon like in nature, obscured by the ocean waves and only viable at just the right angel.

When ever the beast hide breached the surface the weather around Natsu seemed to worsen. The wind became so strong that he nearly was knocked out the air, having to use some of his magic to steady himself rather than fly naturally and this time he was sure it had cut him.

Natsu had seen a sea serpent before...but this was different. This thing-this monster held a presence that made him feel as though everything in the world was wrong, as if everyone he had ever loved was about to turn against him.

The beast's dragon like the head suddenly broke through the surface with a cry that would make any mortal man cower in fear. The wind pick up so violently that the young angel was swept into the air current and nearly tossed like a rag doll into the ocean. It took every muscle and every feather just to right himself again. 

Natsu breathed heavily as an unsettling fear crawled over him, ravishing itself on any courage he had. It was a feeling he had only known twice in his life, a type of fear that was normally followed with death. 

A small and sudden tap touched his shoulder, so weak compared to the wind that he had nearly missed it all together, yet present enough for him to nearly leap out of his skin at the unexpected presences.

He whirled around, ready to fight whoever or whatever it may be, heart pounding loudly in his ears clashing with the sound of roaring waves.

Pale purple eyes met his gaze. Soft eyes that held at great deal of familiarity and warmth. 

They belonged to girl who's skin was dark and littered with light patches. Her hair was white as a swans feathers. Behind her back two small stork wings kept her up right in the air, moving in a far more skilled manor then his own, years of experience most have given her that.

One of his sisters no doubt. 

His sister, who's name evaded him, watched the beast below them with a dawning horror gleaming in her eyes. Understanding was in her gaze, she knew what this thing was and what it may bring.

Desperate for answers Natsu wasted little time flying in front of his sister and giving a quick jerk of his head in a direction away from the beast hoping she'd understand that he wanted to talk.

The girl nodded her head and took the lead, flying with great skill through the rough air currents that the younger struggled to get through.

Stork and jay flew together against the cold and bitter night sky until the air started to turn slightly warm and the face of a cliff met their vision.

His sister fluttered her wings and landed neatly on the rock, looking out into the distance which still held the foreboding storm of the serpent.

Natsu landed next to her, slipping slightly on the damp rocks and using his wings to balance himself. 

"This isn't good," his sisters voice was small and soft. Her pale eyes scanned the distance searching for an unseen horror.

"What the hell is that thing?" Natsu asked from beside her his voice sounding much louder then it was when comparing it to hers.

The girl jump, her feathers fluffing up and body stiffening.

Natsu sent her a curious glance which she returned with bright pink face.

"Sorry I uh-" she stuttered out nervously.

The younger tilted his head "what did you forget I was here?"

"No!" His sisters voice raised slightly "I was just lost in thought!" She shielded her face with her wings.

"Hey, hey I'm only teasing," Natsu chuckled at his sisters embraced nature.

She groaned and unraveled her wings looking up at him-making Natsu realize that she was tiny. Like absolutely tiny. Barely even reached his shoulders tiny.

His sister offered him her right hand, her right wing oddly following.

"We haven't been formally introduced," she blurted with a shy smile "my name is Puriel."

Natsu took her hand and smiled brightly back "Natsuya although I prefer Natsu."

Puriel chuckled her left wing bumping her chin "it's very nice to meet you little brother."

Natsu raised an eyebrow "so you are older, I mean I figure but you're just so...tiny."

Puriel shielded herself with her wings again "I'm not that small!"

"Don't be sad I always wanted a little big sister!"

Puriel poked her face out from her wings "compared to me you're just a baby!"

Natsu groaned "so I've heard."

An ear piercing shriek made both angels jump, whirl around with feathers flailing, and catch sight of the giant sea beasts distant form leaping into the air before returning into the ocean waves.

Puriel sucked in a harsh breath "this doesn't bode well a great calamity's coming."

Natsu looked to his sister "what do you mean? What the hell is that thing!?"

"It's the Leviathan."

Natsu eyes widen in fear and shock "the Leviathan!?"

"Yes."

"The great sea demon Leviathan!?"

"Yes and with it brings an omen of death." 

Natsu paled, slipping slightly on the rocks. He had read some of this creature in passages of the bible and that was enough for him to know that this was really, really bad. It was clear by the way his sister was acting that she knew more then him and that only made his fear grow with the suffocating unknown.

"Leviathan hasn't surfaced since the Plagues of Nergal," Puriel whispered "death is on the horizon brother."

Natsu swallowed thickly "we need to report this to the archangels."

Puriel nodded "agreed, I have no doubt that the other angels stationed on Earthland will be drawn to it as we were,but it does appear that we are the first ones here. Best report back before Uriel has our heads."

Natsu stretched his wings "it's Raphael I'm worried about."

Puriel fluttered her small wings and chuckled "yes his wrath is something to fear."

The two siblings flew in the air, gaining speed and climbing higher and higher. They broke through the very stars, shattering reality as if where nothing more then a fragile piece of paper.

Blinding light warped his vision and he struggles to find his footing as he gracelessly feel to the ground. 

"You'll get used to that eventually," Puriel giggled.

Natsu blushed in embarrassment, folding his wings to his side and avoiding eye contact "where can we find Gabriel? I've never shown up unexpected before so I wouldn't know."

Puriel hummed "Gabriel hangs out just about anywhere since he doesn't have a proper post. He'll notice your presence soon enough."

And sure enough it didn't take long for the archangel to find them. After wondering a bit through Silver City, deciding wordlessly to making their way towards Heavens Library, just before they pushed opened the large wooden doors leading to the vast library the sound of another angels beating wings sounded from behind them.

"Natsuya!" The excited shout of a familiar voice confirmed what they already knew, Gabriel had found them before they could find him.

Gabriel tackled Natsu into a hug "I thought I sensed you! I had no idea you were coming though."

"Hello brother," Natsu groaned as he struggled to get away from his grip.

"Gabriel," Puriel's soft voice sounded, making Gabriel's eyes snap open and shine anew.

"And you brought little Pippin with you!"

"Pippin?" Natsu questioned pushing himself out of Gabriel's hold.

Puriel's face went bright pink and her feathers ruffled angrily "it's Puriel!" She shouted.

Gabriel smiled big, ruffling Puriel's hair "yes but Pippin suits a little thing like you much more,"

"I'm not that little!"

"Um Gabriel," Natsu interrupted his siblings teasing "we need to discuss something you."

The oldest angel froze in his movements and sighed "of course you couldn't have come just to say hello."

Puriel frowned "sorry dear brother but this is urgent."

Gabriel gave them a nod "alright, alright I'm listening."

"The Leviathan has surfaced."

Gabriel's expression went blank, and if you had blinked you would have missed the slight hint of panic that glimmered in his eyes before he quickly schooled his features back to normal. The archangels usual carefree demeanour was suddenly swept under a rug and replaced with a much more serious one as he stared the younger angels down.

"How far?" The question was quick and to the point.

"It breached the surface."

This time the fear was eminent in his expression, staying in his eyes for a few moments as Gabriel's mind argued with itself on what to do.

"The Leviathan has not appeared since Zeref's time and has not breached the surface of the ocean since The Plagues of Nergal."

Natsu bristled at the mentioned of his brother by bloods name being mentioned along side that monsters.

"Am I missing something?" He snapped harshly making Puriel jump "what does my brother have to do with this?"

Gabriel sighed "nothing at all," he ran a hand through his hair "it's just in Leviathan's nature to near the surface as darkness comes so it may feast on the despair of mortals."

Natsu tilted his head "what's that mean?"

Gabriel puffed another sigh before pushing passed them "come with me," he spoke pushing open the door to the library and leading them wordlessly though.

Natsu had never been in Heavens Library before, he had only ever been to the Silver City on a few occasions and even then he had never gotten to explore its buildings. The library which sat in the middle of the city was a vast and seemingly never ending, a building which angels used to store records of Earthlands entire history and kept all copies religious literature.

The interior of the build was a lit by old candles who's flames never stopped burning and never strayed close to the books. It gave the library a warm glow that accompanied the stiff air that smelt of ink and aging paper. Angels could be found here and there, reading, tending to books, or just relaxing in the cozy and warmth the library held.

Gabriel lead them through a hallway and into a  
massive room who's walls were particularly made of books stack against each other. A long table stretched from one end of the room to the other, papers, scrolls and maps were spread over top it.

Puriel and Natsuya awkwardly came to a stop as the waited for Gabriel to explain himself. The eldest was searching through a pile of maps, tossing the ones he didn't need to the side. When he finally found what he was looking for he place it in front of the two angels.

Puriel stiffened as her gaze caught sight of it well Natsu didn't understand.

It was a map, that of Earthland but...it was old.  
Very old. There were places and cities he didn't recognize, areas he knew were uninhabited even in his original time 400 years ago had small towns and villages sprinkled on them.

"Tell me Natsuya," Gabriel's voice was thick with an emotion he couldn't place "do you know what the Plagues of Nergal are?"

Natsu looked up at him "you've guys have both mentioned these plagues today..." 

Gabriel nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I know a little of it," Natsu started "thousands of years ago or something a sickness washed over Earthland and killed a lot of people right?"

"Yes," Gabriel confirmed "but there's more to the story and time has washed its history away form the minds of mortal men."

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Pippin would you like to explain."

The girl straighten herself up and nodded.

"Years before you and you brothers time Earthland was very similar to what it is now,"  
She began and ran her hand along the map "only it was thriving much more prosperously. Humans expand there region in the world and devolved a wide range of cultures, religions, and traditions." Natsu watched a Puriel pointed out the city's and villages which no longer existed "More over it was the only era where peace was seen widely."

"Things were so peaceful and beautiful," a sad smile played on Puriel's lips.

"However one day The Leviathan and The Behemoth began acting up," Puriel's smile dropped "the Leviathan broke through the ocean waves and Behemoth actually moved it was strange and none of us knew what to make of it or what was to come."

"Did they hurt people?" Natsu asked quietly.

"No," Puriel's answer was quick "it was but a warning."

"A warning?"

"Not long after the appearance of the Leviathan and the Behemoth a demon by the name of Nergal broke free from the gates of Hell and began his region over Earthland."

Natsu stayed quite as he waited for his sister to continue.

"With him he brought death," Puriel hissed "he was a demon of plagues and poison. He took the peoples land and flooded their crops with locus leaving the no food. The water turned bad, anyone who dared drink would soon crumple to the ground in pain and die while others perished from the slow painfulness of dehydration. People grew sick, the skin of their bodieds turning black and rotting off their bones...the sickness was so painful that people would beg for death and drink the poisoned water to escape their agony." Two tears silently slipped passed Puriel's eyes.

Gabriel took over and placed his hand on the map drawing Natsu's attention to it.

As Gabriel ran his hand over the page black markings began to appear, bubbling on the page like a burning wound and smelling of rotten flesh. 

"Millions and millions died," Gabriel's voice was quiet.

He ran his hand over the villages and cities Natsu didn't recognize and they too bubbled and turned to black "entire cultures were wiped out."

Natsu started down at the map in horror. Almost the entirety of Earthland was covered by this plague.

"It was the greatest calamity humans have ever know and killed far more then the actions of Zeref ever did. The human race was nearly wiped out entirely, it wasn't until we archangels step and stopped Nergal that humans were able to recover."

Natsu looked up at him "I don't understand,"  
he stuttered on his own breath "why are you telling me this?"

"Because," Gabriel began "Leviathan gave us a warning of the death and despair that came then and ever since we have watched its actions closely. Whenever the demon is seen we know a calamity is coming, the closer it is to the surface the more death that is to follow."

Natsu paled.

"In recent history the only time Leviathan has even nearer the surface was when your brother mistakenly and foolishly created those demons-" Natsu bit his tongue "-and now after all these years it's broken through the surface once more."

"Which means..." Natsu started

"If we don't do something," Puriel's voice was shaky.

"Millions will die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of world building here!! Adding extra history to Earthland involving the angels and demons. All creatures mentioned are real things mentioned in the bible and through out religions (though I'll be honest I'd didn't do much research on Nergal I kinda just searched demon of plagues and called it a day so sorry if it's not accurate) like the Leviathan although how it behaves is different in this story. Puriel is also a real angel in religion although this is my take on her and I'm not even sure if she's a her but hey whatever. This chapter was originally going to be longer but it was starting to drag on to long and I had to cut it on half in order to keep things less confusing and more interesting. I'm a bit nervous about adding in new angels since they're technically ocs though we will see more of them...I can't stop reeee. Only the seven archangels will have a more serious role and angels like Puriel will be more like side characters to expand Natsu's family and for world building.


	6. Take me to Hell

Natsu slummed onto his teams table with a groan. He rested his head in his hands, a mental battle raging in his skull trying to fight off the exhaustion he was feeling.

Two days had passed since the incident with the Leviathan and there wasn't too much to say. Mainly because Natsu had been left in the dark, forced to sit on the sidelines and do absolutely nothing. 

After his impromptu history lesson Gabriel had swept into a sudden leadership role, something that seemed very out of the ordinary for the usual carefree archangel. His first order of business was to hold a meeting of the seven archangels in the garden of Eden, something he nor any other low ranking angel was allowed to attend. Only six of the seven had showed up, Micheal the oldest, wisest and strongest of them all was to busy tending to the duties their father had assigned to him. 

That fact had ruffled Natsu's feathers a bit. Judging by the way his siblings spoke of their eldest brother it seemed as though Micheal could solve this whole situation before it had even begun. 

And yet the archangel refused to even show his face. 

Still though the meeting went on without him, Gabriel truly slipping into the role of leader now although according to rumours he'd heard Raphael had briefly challenged him before quickly being put in his place. They had apparently come up with a plan on how to deal with things, what that plan was though he didn't know.

Only the archangels and angels of high rank like Gavreel or Wormwood were given jobs and tasks to assist while the lower ranks were sent back to their everyday duties, forced to pretend like nothing had even happened.

Natsu had argued with vigour, demanding that even a simply task be given to him. He refused to nothing, to sit down a die like some old wounded mutt.

His sibling were having none of it, dismissing him like he were a toddler having a tantrum.

He finally stopped after Gabriel had snapped harshly at him, telling him that he'd only be in the way.

The harsh tone the older angel had taken and the sharp words that followed were enough to get Natsu to shut his mouth. He couldn't help but cower and submit to the archangels wishes, unable to hide the sting of hurt in his eyes.

He was still pissed though. Being forced to the sidelines as the lives of literally everyone you loved hung in the balance wasn't exactly pleasant and Natsu had found stress and anxiety waiting for him at every corner he turned.

He could do nothing and that fact was eating him alive.

When he came home that night he carried bitter memories in his back pocket and couldn't even bother lying to Happy when the cat asked where he had been. 

At least not entirely.

"Where were you?" The cat had asked

"With Gabriel," Natsu muttered as he huddled himself in his room.

"Doing what?" Happy asked with curiosity, in the week it had been since Happy met Gabriel, Natsu had never mentioned him again.

"Being reminded why I'm nothing to my family," Natsu had crudely snapped back, making Happy look at him in surprise.

In the two days it had been since then Natsu could feel himself falling apart. 

When he went to sleep at night nightmares plagued his mind like a black fog. Images of Leviathan's twisted form with the stench of Hell in the air, the creatures eerie roar as the scene would change to his friends dropping dead, skin turned black and rotting in the putrid way Puriel had described. 

He'd wake up with the urge to vomit and would dry heave alone in his room until he was able to collect himself.

It had only been two days but Natsu had not slept at all.

Nor would he eat.

Every time he bit into his food images of rotting black flesh, bodies with their mouths foaming from positioned water, or the stench of death would suddenly over whelm him and he'd feel the urge to vomit all over again.

This was all he could do. 

Sit alone trapped in the tortures of his own mind. Left to deal with these putrid thoughts for father knows how long as his eldest siblings sorted things out.

And that's exactly what he was doing, sitting in the guild hall at his teams table trying to ignore the sense of foreboding eating away at his gut.

Or maybe it was just the hunger.

"Natsu?"

Natsu shifted slightly and looked up at Happy who had called out to him softly. It was then that he noticed that the rest of his team had joined him, he must of been too out of it to hear their footsteps.

They clearly knew that something was wrong judging by their concerned stares, not like he cared though.

"What's wrong with you?" Gray asked after a moment and the fact that he of all people was even asking meant he really must look like shit.

"Nothing," Natsu groaned with an eye roll "I'm just tired."

"What Gray meant was," Lucy started much more softly "are you okay?"

'No not really.'

"I'm fine," his answered in a hallow tone voice sounding stiff and empty.

"Happy told us you had a fight with you brother," Wendy asked gently and Natsu groaned.

"That's none of your business."

"We just want to make sure you're okay," Lucy assured reaching out and rubbing his shoulder gently.

Natsu shrugged her hand off and lifted himself up slightly "I'm fine," he hissed.

"No you're not," Erza's tone was sharp "look at you, have you slept at all?"

What was even the point in lying if it was that obvious.

"No," his tone was sharp and he sent a glare at the scarlet wizard like she had wronged him.

"Have you eaten today?" 

Natsu's stomach jerked violently.

"No."

"So you're not taking care of yourself," Erza frowned "that's not okay."

Natsu rolled his eyes "I can skip a few meals it doesn't matter."

"You're shaking," Gray pointed out.

Natsu stop, looking at the ice mage quizzically for a second before turning his gaze onto his hands. They were quivering ever so slightly.

"You can't just skip meals and sleep," the ice wizard continued "you'll get yourself killed by doing that."

'Wouldn't be the first time.'

Natsu bit his tongue to hold back the quip and just looked down at the table.

"Wendy can you go get him something to eat from the bar please?" Erza asked the child who quickly nodded in agreement.

"You don't have to-"

"We'll be right back," her exceed call over her shoulder as she followed the girl who was already rushing off towards the bar.

Natsu looked out after them but said nothing.

"Wanna tell us what happened?"

Natsu was silent before shaking his head "not really no."

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Lucy asked gently.

Natsu stayed silent.

"He's been having nightmares," Happy answered for him making Natsu look at him in surprise.

"How do you-"

"You've been crying out in your sleep," Happy answered before he could ask "and flailing all over the place."

His friends looked up at in him surprise and their eyes holding great sympathy.

"They're not that bad," Natsu assured "I can handle them."

"You wake up gagging."

Curse his stupid observant cat.

"Gagging?" Gray asked voice unusually soft.

Natsu cringed "I really don't want to talk about it."

"That's why you need to flame for brains."

"I don't need to do anything," he hissed "just piss off."

"We're only trying to help," Lucy's voice had a soft quiver of hurt to it.

"You're failing," his voice was sharp as a knife and cut into his teammates hearts with no mercy. 

Lucy eyes went wide and her mouth dropped in shock for a moment before she clamped it shut. Gray went stiff, staring at Natsu in surprise, his eyes held an emotion that the dragon slayer had never seen him wear before. Erza's stoic expression cracked and guilt seeped into her features. Happy's eyes were wide and heavy with guilt, the cat looking far to much like a kitten for his liking. Natsu suddenly felt the anger in his heart melt, they had only been reaching out to him...and he was in turn threw them to the side just as his siblings had done to him.

"I," his voice felt suddenly weak "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay," Lucy quickly reassured him, placing her hand on his shoulder again "you're stressed and upset, you're allowed to feel that way."

Natsu shook his head "doesn't mean I get to act like such a prick."

Gray snorted "no it doesn't but hey whatever just tell us what's eating at you."

Natsu expression became slightly amused "concerned are we?"

Gray scowled "more like annoyed, it's boring around here having you moping all the time."

Natsu chuckled just as Wendy and Carla returned with a meal for him.

"Eat," the young wizard did her best to demand as she slide him a plate filled with one of his favourite meals.

Natsu smiled softly "thank you Wendy."

The way the little girl beamed at him was worth the way his stomach turned violently at the first couple of bites.

"So," Carla swished her tail "have we made any progress."

"Kinda?" Happy rubbed a paw to the back of his head "he hasn't told us what's wrong but he's not pushing us away so that's something right?"

"I can hear you," Natsu muttered forcing down another bite of food.

"So what's bothering you so much lately Natsu?" Wendy asked gently.

Natsu looked away not really sure what to say. It wasn't really like he could tell them anything, he was pretty much trapped between a rock and a hard place.

"Noth-"

"If you say nothing I'm going to beat your ass," Gray deadpanned, Erza nodding in agreement.

"Hm," Natsu hummed awkwardly.

What should he do, what could he tell them?

He had to think of something, oh why couldn't father send him a miracle.

...

"Fear not for I am with you," an eerily familiar voice spoke from behind them making Natsu's eyes widen in shock.

"Be not dismayed, for I am your god." Natsu turned around in his seat suddenly, his guild mates watching the unknown face in confusion. 

"I will strengthen you, I will help you, I will uphold you with my righteous hand."

A man, a priest by the looks of his clothing, had step through the guilds doors, loudly quoting the bible as he stepped forth into the centre of the hall. His robes were red and white, a golden cross hanging from his neck. His hair was just above his shoulder primarily a dirty blonde but with steaks of red seeping into strands like stained blood. His hands were pressed together in a prayer formation and he gazed upon the guild with righteous yellow eyes.

"Uriel?!" Natsu gapped.

People turned to look at him in surprise and confusion.

"Yes Natsuya it be me," the archangel approached him slowly, ignoring the gazes of men.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Weren't the archangels supposed to be dealing with the Leviathan and Behemoth?! 

Uriel frowned at his profanity but said nothing of it.

"I am here to grant thy wish," Uriel's voice was loud and elegant that of a man used to preaching.

Natsu sent a confused look to his teammates as if they would have any idea what was happening.

"You asked for a task and now you shall receive one," the angel smiled.

Natsu froze in place, unable to comprehend what he was being told.

"Bull shit!" Natsu snapped.

"Okay I'm not sure what's going on but watch the langue please," Lucy piped covering Wendy's ears.

"Yes I agree such langue is less than desirable for creatures such as we," Uriel hummed.

Natsu growled "no, no, you guys don't get to do this."

Uriel looked at him confused.

"You didn't want my help remember! You're the ones who said I'd be in the way and now you suddenly need me?!"

Uriel paused for a moment "yes well you see I had a task for you from the start but Gabriel forbade from giving it to you."

"What?"

"Gabriel?" Lucy looked at Uriel in surprise "are you one of Natsu's brothers?" She asked urgently.

Uriel looked to the blonde with a frown on his face, as though he hadn't expected a human to speak to him "Yes I am, has he not told you of us?"

"We only know a little-"

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean you had a task for me and why the hell would Gabriel forbid you from giving it to me? And if that's the case then why are you here now?" Natsu interrupted.

Uriel hummed "so many questions," the angel sighed "I was the only one who didn't seem to play the fool. I knew of a task that suited you as did the others but they refused to believe such a thing. Gabriel especially was adamant that we not have you involved."

"But why?"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?!" Gray shouted.

Natsu shrugged in his direction well Uriel payed him no mind.

"The job is...less then pleasant and seeing how injured you got when dealing with...one of Luci's pets the others thought you not ready."

Natsu frowned "then why are you here? You're the last person to go behind Gabriel's back."

"Yes despite how wrong Gabriel was he is still higher ranking then I, so I respected his wishes," the angel smiled "however with time and some convincing I was able to lead him to the light."

Natsu eyes lit up "you mean, I can help-"

"Excuse me," Makarov's voice interrupted "but might I inquire as to what you two are discussing?" the guild Master asked.

He had returned not long after the revelations of Natsu's family had come to light and of course it didn't take long for the others to inform him of this new development.

Uriel looked at the elderly man in surprise, once more seemingly taken aback that a human would dare interrupt a conversation between two angels.

"I don't believe it involves you," the archangel said in a flat tone turning his gaze back to Natsu.

"I'm afraid it does," Makarov tried again "if it involves one of my children then I must take it upon myself to insure their safety."

Uriel scoffed "Natsuya is not your child," the angel glared at the guild master "he is our fathers youngest son."

Makarov scowled "I consider all those in the guild to be my children, wether they are blood related or not."

Uriel raised on eyebrow "what an odd concept," the angel tilted his head "someone such as you considering himself to be the parent to one of fathers children?" The angel chuckled "what a funny thought."

"Uriel," Natsu muttered, noticing the strange looks his guild mates were sending him "what are you doing?"

"Fetching you," the archangel grabbed Natsu by his hand and pulled him to stand "now come on we're already behind schedule."

"Hey wait!" Lucy called as Uriel pulled Natsu away.

"You can't just take him!" Happy shouted.

Uriel intended to keep pushing along and ignore them but when he felt Natsu resist he stopped his movements and sent a quizzical look to the younger.

"You can't take him he hasn't even finished eating yet!" Wendy cried standing up.

Uriel looked at the pint sized human with frowned eyebrows "what of it?"

"W-well he hasn't eaten anything all day!" Wendy exclaimed with a slight stutter.

Natsu sent a nervous glance to Uriel, praying that he wouldn't say anything stupid.

"What does that matter?"

Damnit.

"Excuse me," Lucy hissed "don't you care about your brothers health?!"

Uriel blinked in surprise "of course."

"Then it should matter to you that he hasn't been eating or sleeping! You can't just drag him off to who knows where when he's this low on energy!"

"I don't understand," Uriel looked down towards Natsu "is eating a requirement for you?"

"Uriel," Natsu hissed, his idiot of an older brother was making his whole family look bad. Natsu could practically feel their judging stares.

"Of course it's a requirement how could it not be!" Gray snapped.

"I swear most of my siblings aren't like this," Natsu assured quickly making Uriel tilt his head in confusion "he doesn't know how to interact with people because he spends all his damn free time reading religious scriptures."

"How do you forget that eating is a requirement of being human?!"

Uriel blinked and loosened his grip on Natsu's arm "oh," the angel gasp "pardon me I completely forgot."

'Oh course,' Natsu face palmed 'idiot forgot I was half human.'

Uriel looked between his younger brother and the not even half finished meal "how long will it take you to finish it?"

"Not long at all," Natsu gave a soft and reassuring smile to his brother.

Uriel seemed to contemplate for a second before humming and releasing Natsu's hand.

"Make haste, we don't want to be to late."

Natsu nodded and sat back down at the table looking back at his brother, waiting for him to follow.

Uriel hesitated, looking uncomfortable surround by so many mortals but begrudgingly made his way over, Natsu pulling up a chair for him to sit at.

Natsu began to eat quickly, ignoring his friends stares. They were all glaring at Uriel but the archangel didn't seem to mind as he remained stoic and stared ahead blankly.

"So Uriel," Lucy started, a bit of venom lacing her voice "Natsu tells us you two have a lot of siblings how many exactly?"

Natsu stopped his meal briefly, glancing up to his older brother.

Uriel paused for a moment, looking up in thought "a difficult question," he mumbled "I have long since stopped counting but the last time I had there was about sixteen of us."

Several guild members chocked.

"Sixteen?!" Gray asked in disbelief.

Uriel nodded "though that was many, many years ago now. Long before Natsuya was born I'm afraid I cannot accurately answer your question now."

"Man your parents most be busy."

"I suppose they are," Uriel hummed and Natsu put his head in his hands mumbling "that's not what he meant."

"Uriel," gramps voice called out Natsu glanced up at the elderly man, elbowing Uriel to get him to pay attention "you still haven't answered my question."

"It's a family matter I'm afraid," his brother said calmly.

Makarov raised an eyebrow "you described this task as less then pleasant and the last time Natsu had gone somewhere with one of his siblings he came back worse for wear so pardon my worrying."

"Gabriel had been irresponsible when he took Natsuya that day but I suppose it was necessary," Uriel muttered "if your asking me if I intend to put him in danger then the answer is no."

Natsu sent his guild master an apologetic glance "sorry gramps but Uriel's right, this really is a family matter," the dragon slayer just wanted to finish eating and be on his way.

"Aren't we family?" Happy asked sadly.

"Well yeah but...a different kind of family," he frowned.

Makarov seemed unsatisfied with Uriel's answer and Natsu's response, he couldn't blame him for being wary of Uriel especially when the angel had come off as so dismissive.

"If I'm being perfectly honest," Makarov cleared his throat "I don't entirely trust you."

"That's fine,"Uriel proclaimed "I don't asked that you trust me only that my brother does."

With that Natsu pushed his meal away, he hadn't quite finished yet but he needed to get Uriel out of here before anymore damage could be done.

"Okay well we should be going," Natsu grabbed Uriel by his robes and yanked the angel to his feet "we're all ready late as it."

Uriel stumbled, having to lean down as Natsu pulled him towards the door.

"Hold it," Makarov called after them in a stern voice, one that pervious was able to make the dragon slayer screech to a halt, but now the boy ignored it not even sparing a glance as he call over his shoulder "sorry gramps gotta go!"

The door slammed shut behind them and left the others staring after them in a shocked silence.

Makarov look on blankly for a moment before turning to Natsu's team "you six, go keep an eye on them."

It didn't take anymore then that for the group to snap out of it and get moving. They jumped up, discarding the their table and rushing out the door.

Upon opening it however they found no one on the other side. Even if the two brothers had gotten a head start they still should have been able to see them, more over Wendy should of been able to track them.

It wasn't until Lucy and Happy recalled the memory of Gabriel teleporting himself and Natsu out of the celestial wizards bedroom with nothing more then a snap of his fingers that they realized there wasn't a way for them to follow.

All they could do now was wait, hoping that their friend would be okay.

—————

Natsu stumbled as the scenery around him shifted from the streets of Magnolia to the forest just outside the town.

Natsu blinked in surprise "is this as far as were going?" 

Uriel laughed "no, we still have a long ways to go I just thought it best to prepare you for what you'll see."

Natsu bit his tongue nervously "where exactly are you taking me?" 

Uriel sighed "with the Leviathan surfacing our first priority should be to insure that this place is under lock and key. The last time the great sea beast had breached the surface it was because a prisoner of this place rid itself of its chains and reeked its havoc across the world."

The angel said nothing more as he waited for his brother to put the pieces together, for him to realize just where exactly he was taking him.

Natsu stared confused for a moment, tilting his head in a fashion that so mirrored his brothers. Without warning the youngest angel drew in a sharp breath, his eyes going wide and carrying understanding as well as a hint of fear.

"Hell," Natsu's voice felt suddenly hoarse "you're taking me to Hell."

Uriel smiled bitterly "yes I am."

"This is why Gabriel didn't want me to help isn't is?"

"Yes it is."

Natsu took a second to breathe as he struggled to make sense of things in his mind.

Uriel frowned at him "I won't force you to go, however I'm not sure how much of a choice we really have at this point."

Natsu nodded "no I know, I'll go I just I need a moment," he ran a shaking hand through his hair.

The tired and sluggishness that had been surrounding the dragon had evaporated as his heart thumped loudly in his ears as he mental prepared himself.

Just seeing the Leviathan had given him nightmares, what would seeing Hell itself do to him.

"Nothing bad will happen to you. Lucifer is expecting us and I don't intend to show you the...working division of Hell."

Natsu swallowed thickly looking into his brother's eyes.

"Okay," he breathed "I'm ready."

"Take me to Hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leviathan gives people who see it real bad nightmare about the omen it brings and they seem to be effecting Natsu badly. Few things about Uriel he's not intentionally being dismissive or rude he just doesn't know how humans work or how to properly interact with them, he's also not stupid he comes across a little air-headed here but again that's because when it comes to humans he's dummy but everything else he's pretty clever especially when it comes to religious scriptures.


	7. Welcome to Hell

It was strange flying down instead of up, breaking though the ground instead of the sky. The further they went the heavier the air felt and the heat began nipping at his skin. Ever since he had been a child, since he was raised by Igneel at least, heat had never really effected him, but now with each passing second he could feel his skin bristle at the overwhelming fieriness of Hell. It was a strange feeling. Sweat formed at his brow and his body felt oddly heavy, his wings struggling to move through the thick wave of heat. He did his best to ignore it, flying close to Uriel letting the older angel lead the way.

Natsu felt like there was a weight of uncertainty in stomach. A foreboding feeling of dread and bitter anticipation. Hell he knew would terrify him to the very core, however there was also a part of him that was excited.

Ever since he died for the second time the realms of the after life fascinated him. There wasn't just Heaven and Hell either. Every religion had been right in their own way. Whatever you believed in held true to you and when you passed you'd go to the after life you believed in, wether that be Heaven or Hell, being reincarnated, or otherwise. Of course that doesn't mean that twisted and evil souls were scot free if they didn't believe in life after death normally those people would just be passed to Hell because they were simply the most adequate at dealing with sinners.

He had seen Heaven in all its glory but he had not seen Hell. He had a feeling that the little bit of demon blood in his veins was what excited him for the prospect of what was to come, for what horrors he could see. 

The heat worsened and he falter when the stench of death struck him full force.

He wasn't a fool to death, not only had he encountered it himself twice before but he had witnessed it befall others as well. However he had never encounter a scent of death so vile, so strong, and so thick that he hung in the air like a blanket. His mind in recent days had fabricated the stench of death but this made him realize that he had been spared a great deal in those dreams.

Natsu gagged, the smell so thick he could taste it on his tongue only making it worse. Uriel hovered beside him, sharing an apologetic look with his brother and steadying him.

They paused for a moment, jays wings and wings of fiery red and gold beating gently behind them as Natsu struggled to fight off bile building in his throat.

"Easy now," Uriel soothed "the first trip to Hell is always the hardest."

Natsu nodded roughly, trying to breath through the horrid scent that invaded his enhanced senses. 

"Okay," he chocked "I'm fine let's keep going."

Uriel studied him unsure, then with out a word fluttered his wings and took back the lead. Natsu struggled for a moment before gaining enough speed to keep up.

The further they went down the worse it got. Not only did both the heat and scent worsen, but a heavy curtain of ash fall was now present in the air.

Natsu grunted in discomfort as the ash imbedded itself beneath his feathers, rubbing irritatingly against the sensitive skin beneath. He choked slightly as he breathed some of it into his lungs, as if he he wasn't already having enough problems breathing.

Panicking slightly the younger angel reached out and grab the back of Uriel's robes, causing his brother to stop and look back at him.

Natsu wasn't really good with ash and smoke. Fire he had gotten used to, even if in certain scenarios it still frighten him, but the feeling of being choked to death by smoke crawling down his throat had never left him.

"You're all right," Uriel soothed resting a hand on his shoulder "take it easy, just breathe."

Natsu was being blind sided by memories he much rather forget, he should of expected this with the nature of Hell but it didn't change the fact that what he was feeling so closely resembled the instance which had caused his first death. 

Uriel took his hand and began to lead him once more "come now we're almost there, it'll be easier to breathe once we reach the gates."

Natsu wheezed but gave a nod, allowing his older brother to drag him down through the air.

The rest of the flight went by in a blur, Natsu was to busy battling old memories to truly notice the slight shift in his surroundings.

It was until his feet land on rough, volcanic rock that he noticed they had reached Hell itself.

He couldn't see much, it was dark down there.

The ground was black and made of a volcanic rock covered in a thick layer of ash. Said ash fell from the sky like an endless snow fall. The sky or lack there of was mostly black but there was a slight orange and red light that pulsed in the distance horizon.

Fire.

A wall of flames, he realized was burning in the distance but he noted that there must be a closer light source as he was able to see himself put one foot in front of the other.

At least this was distracting him, he'd rather deal with Hell right now then those old memories.

Uriel let him rest for a moment, to collect himself and take a moment to breathe. After that moment the archangel took him gently by the hand and lead him forward.

A massive black gate stood before them, it looked old and crooked yet some how impenetrable. A faint orange glow brought his eyes down to the ground and he now notice a lake of lava that gave off a natural light source.

"This is Hell?" Natsu voice was dry and cracked slightly.

"Not quite yet," Uriel released his hand "once we step through this gate then will be in Hell."

Uriel stretched out a hand "Are you ready?" He asked with hesitance.

Natsu simply nodded his head waiting for the archangel to continue.

Uriel turned his gaze back to his outstretched hand and spread his fingers wide, a brief spark flickered in his palms and then the gate slowly creaked open, Natsu cringing at the sound of old metal grinding against itself.

"Come long then," Uriel called back "if the ash is to much for you then you can put your wings away." As soon as the words left his brothers mouth Natsu folded his wings causing them to disappear into his back, Uriel made no comment and no move to do the same as they stepped through the gates.

Before them was a naturally made bridge, formed from the same volcanic rock the rest of the ground was made of, it alone forage a path through the lake of lava, leading them towards the wall of fire.

As soon as he crossed the line he felt uneasy, it was if eyes were watching him, piercing into him with their cruel intent. He trailed behind Uriel closely, trying not to seem like a scared little kid.

His eyes wandered his surrounding and every now and again he swore he'd see something shift in the darkness and he'd quickly force himself to ignore it, after all if Uriel was ignoring it then he mustn't give any mind to it either.

Without warning something large sprung from the lake of lava. It wasn't coming towards them, in fact it paid them no mind, just a creature in its own natural habitat. Natsu wasn't sure if he should be grateful that the lava had obstructed his view of what must surely be a terrifying beast or be sad he didn't get a good look at something potentially amazing.

"It won't harm you," Uriel spoke from beside him "it's minding its own business."

"What is it?" Natsu asked eyes watching its shadow move from underneath the lava.

"One of many creatures that calls this place home, come we won't get anywhere if we stop to stare at everything we come across."

"Right sorry," the dragon slayer apologized quickly, tearing his eyes away and focusing on following his brother.

Eventually the bridge ended and they found themselves in a city of sorts. If one could call it a city. The houses were crudely built, as if done so in a hurry, made with charred and rotting wood, slabs of rock and anything else the owner could get its hands on. A few...citizens watched them coldly. At first glance they looked human enough but upon closer inspection there was always something...off about them. Everything and everyone felt hostile.

One creature came up to them.

Its frame was skeletal, it's fingers were far to long and clawed at the ends. Their skin was pale and leather like gripping tightly to their bones. Long messy and unkempt hair ran all the way from the creatures head to its ankles, but most disturbing was its mouth. It started normal but then it could be seen that its mouth actually ran down its neck to its rib cage, pointer teeth looking like bone moving with the creatures breath.

A strangled noise came from its throat as it came closer.

Uriel flared his wings out, stretching them wide, feathers almost glowing in the darkness of Hell.

The creature yelped at the sight and quickly squired off, many of those watching choosing to do the same.

"You don't have to fear these beasts Natsuya," Uriel's voice held a hint of confidence to it "they wouldn't dare lay their hands on an angel"

Natsu only nodded in silence, watching  
where the strange demonic creatures ran, now hidden within shadows. 

"Lucifer's tower is in the centre of Hell's city, normally we'd fly, but it's clear that the air here is to much for you right now."

Natsu gave him a sheepish smile "sorry."

"No need to apologize it's your first trip to Hell,  every angel struggles with it at first and even experienced angels find the ash irritating."

Natsu hummed, he didn't need his brother to shelter him but he did still find comfort in his words "lead the way then."

They were silent moving through the eerily dead city. Reflections of eyes glittered in the darkness, watching them with curiously. Every now and again he could hear one of those things shuffling in the shadows or one making inhuman noises, as they passed.

This place made his hair stand on end, where as Heaven felt like a home away from home Hell felt like a no mans land. A place with no laws, no rules, no security, the only thing keeping him safe was his brother in front of him and the wings on his back. 

In the distance a tower came into view. It was medieval in appearance, reaching high into the blank sky, made of a black stone material that had slowly begun to be eroded away from the ash fall. It was the only proper building sight, meaning it had to be Lucifer's tower.

Reaching the tower revealed a sturdy metal door that either prevented these demonic creatures from getting in, or whatever lay within trapped inside.

Two massive black hounds sat in front of the door, chained to metal posts that had crudely been carved into the volcanic earth.

Natsu gulped, he hadn't actually seen the hellhound he fought and looking at these massive dogs with knife like teeth and sword like claws made him shiver. 

As they took another step closer the hounds growled loudly. That was the only warning they got before the two beast began pulling at their chains, barking like mad, flaring teeth and claws, trying desperately to get to their prey.

"Okay I definitely don't like those," Natsu muttered, instinctive stepping behind Uriel for protection.

"Heel," a voice boomed through the air, the hellhounds jaws snapping shut and returning to their passive stance in front of the door.

The door which was now open.

A man stood behind the other side, his hair a stark white in contrast to dark surrounding, his skin pale but not in the sickly way that the demons had been, and eyes a haunting shade of red.

Natsu sucked in a breath "is that?"

"Azazel," Uriel smiled at the man "good to see you."

"Azazel?" Natsu asked quietly from behind his brother.

The man didn't not return the smile, he just stepped to the side allowing them entrance "like wise brother, Lucifer is waiting for you in his pent house."

"Brother?!" Natsu question was slightly louder, enough to provoke a response.

Uriel leaned down to whisper into Natsu's ear "Lucifer isn't the only fallen angel, there have been many, and most live here with Lucifer."

The dragon slayer blinked in surprise looking between Uriel and Azazel. His eyes locked with the fallen angels for a moment and he felt raw terror seep through him. Azazel's eyes were far to similar to the demonic creatures that lurked within Hell's City, cold, empty and uncaring.

Uriel said nothing more as he stepped forward, the angel and fallen angel nodding at each other as they passed. Natsu stayed as close as possible to Uriel as he could, his fight or flight response was flaring and everything in him told him not to turn his back on this so called brother of his.

Uriel remained stoic and calm as he lead Natsu through a dark hallway. To the youngest angels surprise the interior of this medieval esc tower was surprisingly modern looking, and to his shock the way up was not an endless flight of stairs but rather an old lift that take them straight to their destination.

The movement of the lift was jerky and and shifted uncomfortably beneath his feet and Natsu couldn't help but feel slightly nauseous at the movement, but he was determined not to let any weakness shine through as he prepared to meet the devil himself.

The elevator came to a stop suddenly and the doors slide open with a small chime. Uriel lead the way and Natsu slowly followed.

The pent house was beautiful. Especially when comparing it to the rest of Hell. The walls were slick and smooth made of some unfamiliar stone that stuck out from the blackness of the volcanic rock he had begun to associate with Hell. The floor a dark oak wood that contrasted nicely with the walls. On one side of the room was a bar, lined with bottles of only the finest of liquor and booze, on the other was a lounge with a large bookcase making up a portion of the wall behind it. In the centre of the room was a baby gran piano, at its feet a large yet sleek and elegant looking black Doberman peered up at him, and sitting on the seat and playing a charming little melody was a man.

He wore a very well kept and expensive looking suit, his hair was fluffed up and brushed to perfection, his face adorned with a well kept scruff and soft brown eyes.

"It's not like you to be late Uriel," he chuckled softly stopping his tone and reaching for a glass of whisky that sat up on the hood of the piano "colour me impressed."

"Forgive us for the inconvenience," Uriel began.

"Oh it's none at all," the man laughed as he stood up brushing himself off, his dog lifting its head with his movements "I'm just happy you're here now."

Natsu titled his head. 

This man was an angel yes that much he could tell, but he felt so calm and friendly, so unlike the creatures or even the previous angel he'd encountered here. Surely this couldn't be Lucifer?

The man took a quick swig from his drink before placing it down at the bar.

"Now," he spoke in rubbing his hands together and approaching Natsu "let's get a look at you."

"Hey!" Natsu yelped in surprise when the fallen angel cupped his face in his hands and began inspecting him closely.

"Pink hair, onyx eyes," he titled his head up and to the side "you got a scar on your neck, how'd you get that?"

"Luci," Uriel hissed eyes pressed shut impatiently "you're being rude."

The man blinked and looked back at his brother before smiling sheepishly "forgive me."

He released Natsu before extending his hand "it's very nice to meet you little brother," Natsu took his hand and shook it as the man smiled widely at him "Lucifer is my name, I'm sure you've heard of me."

Natsu frowned "yes I have," his voice was wary "Natsuya's my name but...most just call me Natsu."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Natsu," Lucifer released his grip and made his way to the bar "can I get you something to drink?"

Before Natsu could say anything Uriel spoke up "he's a child Lucifer."

"Come now he's old enough to drink in human years."

"He's practically an infant!"

"Fine I'm just trying to be polite, can I get you anything then?"

Natsu blinked in confusion as he watched his older brothers exchange. This was the devil? Wasn't he supposed to be cruel, malicious and evil? Why was he being so friendly with them and even trying to be polite?

"We didn't come here to get drunk Lucifer!" Uriel snapped.

"I'm not saying we get drunk I'm offering you a drink Uriel, you dramatic baby," Lucifer rolled his eyes but none the less poured his brother a glass of red wine.

Despite his words Uriel accepted the drink.

"So," Lucifer sighed taking a seat in one of the bar stools "to which I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Uriel hummed taking a sip from his cup "don't play coy brother I know your aware of Leviathan's surfacing."

"Yes I'm aware but if you've come for answers I'm afraid you've come to the wrong place," Lucifer whirled around on his stool to face him "I have no idea what's got the thing so riled up."

"Have you've been keeping Hell under lock and key?" Uriel raised an eyebrow.

Lucifer rolled his eyes dramatically and waved his hand "yes, yes everything's fine no demons are getting out anytime soon."

Uriel chuckled "a week ago one of your mutts broke lose, forgive me for not believing you full heartedly."

"Yes Lila snuck out on Gaap while he was closing the kennels," Lucifer looked over Uriel's shoulder to address Natsu "you know he was devastated when he found out you killed her."

"Uh sorry?" Natsu offered weakly.

"Nah wasn't your fault, if he wants to play with the hounds then he's got to learn to keep them on their leashes," he took another sip of his whisky "you can sit you know?"

"Oh um...right," Natsu responded awkwardly while rushing to sit next to Uriel. In all honesty he wasn't really sure why he was here, he felt like he was kinda just a third wheel in this situation.

"You don't have to worry through I've dealt with it, it won't happen again."

Natsu sat there not really knowing what to do. Uriel and Lucifer talked amounts themselves and there wasn't anything he could add. The matters they were discussing he had very little to no knowledge on once so ever, so he wasn't much help. He was happy to at least be included but he felt kind of useless in this situation. Stuck just listening and trying to pick apart his brothers conversation to gain some sense on just what was going on and just what he could do to help.

That was difficult when he was also distracted keeping an eye on Lucifer hellhound who he decided he didn't like.

Well he was distracted watching the dogs movements Lucifer stood up suddenly.

"Natsu come with me for a moment, won't you?"

Natsu jump slightly not expecting to be acknowledged by the devil out of the blue.

"Lucifer?" Uriel asked curiously.

Lucifer just waved him off "calm down I'm just taking him to the balcony, I want a moment to get to know my new brother."

Natsu gulped and he felt his heart begin to pound not really sure how he liked the idea of being alone with the actual devil but never the less he stood up and gave a quick nod. He wasn't a child he could handle talking to one of his own brothers and he needed to get over this fear he felt in his gut.

Lucifer smiled at him before leading him to the back of the pent house where a sliding glass door stood. He opened it looking back to make sure Natsu was following before stepping out onto the balcony and watching the wall of flames burn in the distance.

Natsu stood behind him, sliding the glass door shut wordlessly.

They stood there for a moment, saying nothing to each other, Lucifer's eyes on the horizon and Natsu's warily watching his brother.

"Aren't you the devil? Shouldn't you be I don't know, evil?"

Lucifer hummed eyes not leaving the glow of flames burning on the horizon.

"Evil is a relative term my dear brother, the cruel actions of another may appear evil to one but to the perpetrator them self seem justified," his brother turned his gaze to him "there are two sides to every story just as there are two sides to every coin what you consider evil may not be what I consider evil."

Natsu frowned "that didn't really answer my question."

Lucifer ignored him eyes carrying a weight that was only ever found in men who had seen great tragedy.

"Tell me Natsuya what is it that I have done that makes me so evil."

Natsu hesitated for a moment, gaze flickering from the fallen angel to the flames as he contemplated.

"You went against father, caused a war against Heaven and all things divine...you aimed to destroy humanity."

"And who told you that?"

The dragon slayers brow frowned as he thought "nobody...I read it in the bible."

Lucifer hummed once more "there you go, words written by men who never once knew me and yet are taken as gospel," his brothers dark eyes turned to him "Never once was my goal to destroy humanity, I only ever wanted one thing. The thing that humans had that angels didn't."

"And what was that?" Natsu asked with a tilt of his head, the orange glow of fire highlighting the curiosity in his gaze.

"Free will."

Natsu frowned at him blinking as though he didn't understand.

"Back in the day we were nothing more then dear old dads pawns, still are really, after all if we weren't then you wouldn't be here now would you?"

Natsu didn't get a chance to respond as the devil continued.

"When he invented humanity he gave them a chance to chose who they'd be, who they'd become! For humans there is no such thing as fate, they have endless potential to do whatever they'd like!" There was such fondness and admiration in Lucifer's voice that it was hard to believe that he could hate the beings he was talking about.

"But angels," the former archangel went on "we didn't get to chose. We all had a role and we were to follow it, Gabriel was the messenger, Uriel was father's light and I..." Lucifer looked up to the barren black sky of Hell, longing in his eyes "I lit the stars."

Natsu's mouth was opened slightly in awe as he listened to the devil speak, his voice was so soothing and held so much emotion to it was hard not to get caught up in his tale.

"Now that's all well and good but I wanted more, I wanted to chose my own destiny, I wanted to join humans on earth, to sing and dance under the stars I created!  To fall in and out of love, to have a chance to simply live and be free!" Lucifer smiled wildly "now does that sound so bad?"

Natsu was quick to shake his head "no that sounds...wonderful."

Lucifer chuckled "it was a wonderful dream but one I had to fight for, you see Dad didn't like the idea of one of his soldiers defecting and all hell broke lose...not literally but you get the idea," he sighed "I lost and was forced to over see Hell, but it's not all bad since Dad doesn't so much as care what I get up to now...finally got the free will I wanted."

Natsu stared at his brother for a moment "you're right," he spoke quietly.

Lucifer cocked an eyebrow at him.

"That doesn't sound evil."

Lucifer laughed "I knew you'd get it after all you're still awfully loyal to that brother of yours."

It didn't take Natsu long to figure out who he meant.

"His story is a lot like yours you know...people have twisted his name to be something cruel and evil when in reality he was just a kid who wanted to save his little brother," Natsu's eyes glittered with tears "it hurts so much to hear people speak so ill of him when I have such fond memories of being by his side..."

"You see," Natsu looked up at Lucifer "evil is a relative term many view Zeref as a monster but you view him as a brother."

Natsu sniffled "I'm sorry I judged you I should have known better being his brother and all."

Lucifer let out a laugh that seemed lighter and happier then the previous ones "don't be sorry little brother you can't help but believe what you've been told just as your friends can't help but believe what they've witnessed..."

They trailed off, sitting in a comfortable silence with the warm glow of flames dancing in the distance.

"Do you think," Natsu started "Do you think people will ever change their view one you guys? You and Zeref I mean."

Lucifer shook his head "that my dear brother is an impossible dream. People need a bad guy, someone to blame when things go south, someone they can say sat on their shoulder and whispered into their ear. Unfortunately those people happen to be us."

Natsu bit his lip and felt tears sting the back of his eyes.

"However," Natsu's gaze snapped back to his brother as he continued "that doesn't mean we won't ever find that one person who listens to our stories, those few souls who sit and listen to our tale and form their own opinion and judgement of us. Having even just one person know who you truly are can make the world turning it's back on you feel insignificant."

Natsu smiled something akin to hope bubbling in his chest "have you even found that person?"

"I have," Lucifer's smile was warm and genuine "and your brother has you doesn't he?"

"Always."

"Then he'll be fine now won't he?"

The hope in his chest dropped "but I...I can't," he muttered looking down sadly.

"Can't what?"

"Be there for him, not in person at least."

"And why ever not?" Lucifer asked dumbfounded "you are the god of your own reality Natsu, anything you desire you can have as long as you strive for it."

"I...my brother has a curse..he can't be near what he loves or else he'll take its life by mistake...since he loves me I have to stay away.." Natsu turned to look back to Lucifer, expecting to see great sympathy in the wise angels eyes but was only met with the elder looking at him as though he was an idiot.

"What?" The younger questioned feeling a little offended and hurt.

"You can't be serious?"

"What do you mean?!" Natsu raised his voice, he couldn't help but feel angry at his brother making light of his situation after he had shown sympathy to him.

"Natsuya... you're an angel now."

"Yeah and?!"

Lucifer sucked in a breath and straightened up before placing a hand on the smaller boys shoulder "and that makes you immortal, silly things like curses can't hurt you anymore, you can be beside your brother now with no consciences to you."

Natsu's eyes widened, his breath hitched and he stared forward blankly. The two were quiet for quite some time as the youngest angel tried to wrap his mind around this new information.

"I'm...immortal?" He eventually asked in a small voice.

"Of course you are didn't anyone tell you?" Lucifer asked in bewilderment.

Natsu just silently shook his head leaving Lucifer to scoff.

"All angels are immortal, things like disease and age can't kill us and human weapons and magic well they may sting and probably do some damage to you given your," Lucifer cleared his throat "humanish nature but they certainly can't kill you!"

Natsu seemed to be in a daze "I'm gonna live forever?"

"Well not forever angels can still die just not as easily as a human or even a demon can. The only thing that can kill you now Natsu is another angel or some of the stronger demons in hell, which as long as I'm around isn't something you need to worry about."

Natsu swallowed thickly "that's...a lot to take in."

Lucifer hummed "I'm sure it is but don't focus on the what if's or the horrible future your no doubt imagining, focus on the now focus on being with your brother again."

Natsu's eyes snapped to Lucifer "I can be with my big brother again?" He sounded like a child and he knew it but that didn't matter to him.

"Yes," Lucifer's voice was soft like a parent reassuring their child "yes you can," he gently placed the palm of his hand to the younger cheek.

Natsu blinked "I have to go! I have to go now!" He spoke suddenly and quickly "he's been alone for so long, he needs me!"

Lucifer nodded "then go, listen to your wings they'll know the way."

Natsu nodded his head rapidly unfolding his wings from his back "Okay, okay," he breathed in a rush "I-I gotta go...thank you!"

"Anytime!" Lucifer called after him as Natsu took off in a flurry of brilliant feathers, the bright jays wings seemingly glowing in the darkness of Hell.

Things were quiet on the towers balcony, Lucifer sitting by himself now gripping the railing and sighing.

"Where have you sent him?!" An angry voice sounded from behind him, Lucifer just shock his head not bothering to look behind him.

"I didn't send him anywhere Uriel he left on his own accord."

Uriel marched up to his older brother and yanked on his shoulder to get him to face him.

"You fool don't you understand how important this is! The Leviathan has surfaced! Natsuya may be the only key we have-"

"He is no key," Lucifer hissed eyes flashing red "he is a child and our brother! Natsuya is not responsible for the Leviathan."

Uriel scowled "I don't think you understand-"

"Oh no I understand," the fallen angel growled "and if Father has a grand old plan for Natsu then he can go screw himself!"

"Lucifer!"

"I don't care about some prophecy Uriel or some random bullshit that spewed from Micheal's mouth! Natsuya is family now and I won't let him be manipulated into some plan Father created, he's my little brother and I will protected him even from you."

"We aren't the bad guys Lucifer."

"Maybe not," Lucifer pushed passed him "but you have a tendency to put Father's word above all else even family," he glared at Uriel.

"And unlike you all I won't abandon him if he chooses his own path."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead and I'm so sorry this took so long! HTTDS 2 will be out soon too so I'm really sorry for the wait, gosh I can't believe how fast summer went by! Lucifer's now been introduced and he's a lot nicer then Natsu was expecting lol he's also kinda obviously based on Lucifer from well Lucifer.


	8. Red Cardinal Wings

Blood. So much blood.

It was everywhere. 

Where was it all coming from?

Why couldn't he breathe?

He wheezed and choked but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get any air into his lungs. Instead all he got was a fowl tasting liquid rising from his throat like bile.

That was his blood wasn't it.

His vision was blurry but he could still make out the dirt of the ground slowly turning an unnatural shade of crimson.

This wasn't good at all.

Fear was wheling up in him, it wasn't normal for someone to lose this much blood, and he still couldn't breathe.

He was going to die.

Again.

Permanently this time.

He choked and gasped only managing to swollow a fraction of air, it was no where near enough.

Where was Lucy? She was with him wasn't she?

So were Gray and Erza right?

Happy, Wendy and Charla too?

Where were they? He needed them right now!

He tried to make his body move but his limbs were completely lifeless as if they had already excepted their fate.

He was already dead wasn't he?

There was no way he was going to come back from losing the amount of blood he already had, not to mention his lungs were full of the foreign liquid and try as he might he was suffocating.

He was dying. 

He was bleeding to death all alone.

He open his mouth but this instead of a broken wheeze he let out a croaked groan that vaguely sounded like Lucy's name.

He needed her right now. Her voice always calmed him, melted away his worries and fears, she always made him feel like everything would be okay.

And even though he knew things were anything but okay he wanted so desperately for her to soothe him and assure him that he was going to be fine.

"L-Lu-" he choked, blood pooling in his mouth and making him cough violently.

He wanted anyone at this point.

He want someone to hold him, to brush his hair back in the way that his mother had done when he needed the comfort and sing him softly to sleep.

He was cold.

Cold. A feeling he rarely ever experienced and one he hated.

He opened his mouth again and tried once more to call out for his friend.

It died in a broken whimper.

He really was going to die all alone. 

"Lu...cy...please."

"Natsu wake up!"

\-----------

Natsu jolted awake with a startled cry, his hands instictly shooting up to his throat and pressing hard against it in a desperate attempt to stop the endless flow of blood that should have been pouring from his injury.

But there was nothing.

No blood. No wound.

Just silence.

He sat there for a moment breathing heavily, hands never moving from his throat.

"Are you alright?"

That voice. He knew that voice didn't he? But it was impossible, it couldn't be.

A hand gently rested on his shoulder and he stiffened underneath it.

"Natsu it's alright, take your hands away from your throat."

Natsu was still breathing heavily as he strained his ears to take in every ounce of that voice.

He blinked in confusion, slowly lowering his hands from their tightly clamp place on his throat.

His nightmare had swept the events of the day away leaving him momentarily stuck in the past. Forgetting the important news he had been given by his dear brother Lucifer.

Natsu turned around quickly afraid that, that too had merely been a fabrication of his mind.

But it wasn't.

Behind him watching him with worry was his beloved older brother. His brother by blood.

A soft smile grew on his face.

"Zeref." 

\----‐---------‐--------‐--------------------

"As the closest people to Natsu I want you all to keep a close eye on him and get any information about this 'family's of his." Makarov sighed arms crossed and head down.

Lucy and the rest of Natsu's team had been called into their masters office to discuss their growing concerns for the dragon slayer.

"I mean I'd figure you'd get us to look into things and it's not like we haven't tried but how are we going to dig into this without upsetting Natsu?" Gray questioned with a frustrated scowl on his face.

"I'm surprised you're even worrying about him," Lucy jabbed from her place beside the ice mage.

Gray rolled his eyes "it's not like I'm heartless, he's still my friend and I've known him long enough to know that something's wrong with him."

Makarov cleared his throat getting the bickering mages attention back on him.

"Right now our main concern is making sure that Natsu is safe and whoever these people are their intentions aren't malicious."

"You don't think their actually his family?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Theres no way they are," Erza answered for the master "the guild raised Natsu after Igneel disappeared and he admitted to having no family outside of him. Besides don't you think it's strange that not one of them reached out to take Natsu into their custody?"

Lucy hummed in understanding "yeah that does seem odd, but Natsu's never been one to lie to us right?"

"Maybe he's covering for them?" Gray questioned.

"Or maybe his family is just that irresponsible," Charla scowled hovering over Wendy's shoulder.

"Or," Wendy glared slightly up at the exceed "maybe he's just found them? He may not have had contact with his birth family but that doesn't mean they don't exist or that they didn't want him."

"You could be right," Makarov nodded "this could all be entirely innocent but I'm not willing to risk anything I still want you to find as much information about his family as you can. Try to make sure Natsu is unaware of your investigation."

The group turned to their master and nodded.

"Yes sir."

\---------------------------------------

Natsu wasn't to pleased to be home. He'd only gotten to spend a day with Zeref, during that time he filled his brother in on everything that had happened. His death, becoming an angel, becoming immortal, all of it.

He had spent the morning with him too. Milling around after a nightmare and just relishing in each others presence. 

Then Uriel showed up.

Natsu just sat there awkwardly as the older angel chewed him out for leaving the way he had. Apparently he had taken off before they were done their business there, not to mention that as a young angel he had no idea how to properly defend himself against the horrors of hell should he have run into to trouble.

Poor Zeref looked so confused.

In the end he bid fairwell to his brother and went back to Hevean with a steaming Uriel.

Upon their return to the Silver City he got another talking to from Uriel but a more understanding response from Gabriel.

Who promptly sent him back to Magnolia.

During the whole ordeal Natsuya's mind was on his dearest brother and the mere fact they could be brothers again. It was a dream come true, a long awaited fantasy he thought would never come.

And now he had all the time in world to spend with him.

Except for now of course.

Apparently his family wanted time to regroup and try to come across things differently this time around. Of course Natsu was still cluess to what there plan was but with Zeref and Lucifer's kind words replaying in his mind he tried not to let it bother him.

They sent him on his way back to Magnolia to 'let his friends know he was still alive' as Gabriel put it with a pat on the back and forced smiles.

Natsu grumbled to himself as he wondered why they didn't seem to want him around Zeref. Even though the answer was obvious.

Zeref was still Zeref.

The dark mage who had caused so much death and destruction. They probably saw him as a bad influence.

But they had Lucifer as a brother! Literally Satan! Surely if they could be civil with the devil they could be civil with the black mage!

The dragon slayer scoffed to himself as he opened the door to his cabin.

"You're finally home!" A ball of blue fur crashed into with a cry making Natsu stumbled back a bit with a small 'oof' but was quick to return the exceeds embrace.

"Sorry for keepin' yeah waiting little buddy," he smiled softly rubbing the back of the cats head.

"Nice to know you're still alive," an unimpressed sneer reached his ears.

Natsu looked up in slight alarm to see Gray standing by the doorway, arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu questioned with a confused glare.

Gray just rolled his eyes "looking for you. Its been two days since anyone's seen you so master wanted us to come check if you were back yet."

"Us?" Natsu asked as he pushed past the ice mage into his living room even though he already had a pretty good idea of who was there.

"I'm surprised you didn't smell us," Lucy laughed from her place on the couch a soft smile on her face.

The rest of his team were there to, pooled into his living room and reading through some old books Uriel had lent him.

"Most of been lost in thought," he shrugged sitting down beside Erza with thud.

"How was your trip?" The red head asked without looking up.

"It was fine," he stretched "not quite what I was expecting. It was rather pleasant actually."

Erza gave him a side eye "you were expecting something bad?"

"The last time one of my brothers pulled me away somewhere I got mulled by a giant mutt," he laughed "can't blame me for being a tad fearful."

"Speaking of which," Wendy's shy voice call, the sky mage looking up at him from her place on the floor "you aren't injured now are you?"

Natsu clicked his tongue "not even a scratch."

"That's good to hear at least," Charla chimed in flipping through an old book.

"What did you do?" Happy asked excitedly, gripping onto the dragon slayers arm and bouncing on the balls of his feet like an excited child.

"I tell you later," he assured eyes focused on his team "what I'm more interested in is what you're all doing."

Lucy and Wendy looked at him nervously like they had been caught red handed.

"None of these books were here last time we checked in, so we decided to take a look," Lucy spoke carefully with a sheepish smile on her face.

Natsu laughed and shook his head "Uriel gave them to me a couple days ago. He's always trying to get us as obsessed with religious literature as he is, I'm not really a fan though," he shrugged "they any good?"

"You haven't read them?" Gray groaned finally stepping fully back into the living room.

"Nope never had the time and like I said not my thing."

"What about your bible?" Wendy peeped.

"Huh?" Natsu glanced at her eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Oh!" His eyes lit in understanding "right that! That was a gift from...uh I don't remember which one- but one of my siblings gave it to me and highlighted some passages they thought would...help."

"Help with what?" Happy asked with a frown.

Natsu tensed, biting his lip and giving them a shrug before leaning back into the couch as if trying to dissapear into it.

It was silent for a moment.

"So...you're not religious?" Lucy asked after a moment.

Natsu seemed very thankful for the change in topic and was quick to answer.

"Well no I wouldn't say that... I believe in Heaven and Hell-" obviously he had been there after all "-and God and all that, but organized religions definitely not my thing."

"But your familys is right?" Gray questioned.

"Yeah for the most part, it depends on who your asking some of them are very devoted others hate everything about it."

"What about your father?" Erza asked her expression unreadable.

"Uh," Natsu stuttered "adoptive father or...otherwise?"

"Otherwise."

He thought for a moment. Tipping his head back and looking up.

Honestly he wasn't sure. Sure there was Christianity, Judaism, and all that but he wasn't entirely certain what his family thought of them. Uriel was very devoted to his faith and his view on humanity was they should be to, but Gabriel couldn't care less what people did in there spare time.

It really depended on who you were asking.

But when it came to God. His kind of father, he had no idea. He'd never actually met the guy after all.

"Honestly I have no idea."

"No?" Gray raised an eyebrow "never came up at family dinners?"

Natsu pulled a face of someone trying to comprehend what a family dinner between all the Angel's, including Lucifer and Michael would look like.

"Yeah we don't do those."

The others exchanged some looks of concern, but he didn't seem to care to much.

Natsu hummed to himself, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling.

His friends were being nosy but that was nothing new. He had plenty to hide but he was good at hiding it so he wasn't to worried about what they'd find. After all Zeref's journal was the most damning thing here and he had wormed his way out of that one already. 

They sat idly in silence for a moment. Natsu could feel his teammates eyes on him, waiting for him to elaborate on where he had been for the past two days and what he had been doing but he had no intention of doing that, so he just continued staring up in silent. 

An unexpected angelic presence made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, his wings weren't even unfurled but he could feel his feathers ruffling in alarm.

The Angelic grace he was senseing was right above them, meaning whoever it was, was flying right over his home.

He didn't recognize this one. No doubt it was a siblings of his but something about it felt off.

Without a word he lept to his feet, pupils thin and almost slits. 

"Natsu?" Happy called after him.

He said nothing.

His hands twitched at his side and his wings itched, screaming at him to run that whoever this was they were hostile.

Wendy hopped to her feet and made her way over to his side.

"I can smell it too," she spoke lowly beside him.

He had almost forgotten about the girls advanced sense of smell.

"What is it?" The others sensing their hesitation and immediately finding themselves readying for a fight.

Natsu looked back at them, and they could've sworn they saw sparks of blue in his eyes as he hissed out "stay put."

With out another word Natsu rushed out of the house, eyes flaring blue as a reaction to the heavy angelic presence in the air.

He stepped into the opening, putting far to much effort to keep his wings from springing from his back. He swirled around so he was facing his house, towards the source of the grace.

A cloaked figure was perched on his roof. Long and sleek black robes draped themselves, obscuring their face and making it difficult to make out any key features. Behind them large red cardinal wings grew from the figures back, curled ominously around them making them look like a shadow of death. On their hip was a set of chains, and resting on their shoulder was a black and red scythe that sparked and flickered with flames.

Natsu ground his teeth together. Was this a fallen angel?

"Natsu?" Lucy called after him the others trailing behind.

"Stay-!"

A chained whip slashed him acrossed his face making him stumble back in pain and alarm.

"Ah," he yelped placing a hand to his now bleeding nose.

"Natsu!" the others yelled now fully running out of the house and rushing to the dragon slayers side.

His team faced their assailant, ready for a fight.

The unknown angel frowned at them, more annoyed by their presence then threatened.

Gray formed his stance and quickly launched a flurry of ice lances.

The angel merly lifted a hand and let out their own flurry of flames that made quick work of his ice magic.

Erza requiped into her flame empress armor and launched at them. 

The angel counter her attack using the shaft of their scythe. Their weapons pressed heavily into each other to the point where sparks flickered between them.

"Who are you," the red head growled out.

They fire user said nothing and realed their scythe back, Erza quickly dodging.

"So annoying," a gruff and crackling voice sighed.

The angel grabbed the chains on his hip and quickly threw them towards the humans.

Each on of his friends yelled in pain as chains warped around them and restricted them tightly, a fire angelic glow burning from the cuffs.

Natsu looked back at them in a panic, a mistake he should of seen coming as whoever this was leapt from their place on his roof and used their wings to reach him in an instant.

The younger was barely fast enough, his vest getting torn as he leapt out of the way of a deadly scythe strike.

He panted. 

That was an angel blade. Meaning it could kill him if he wasn't careful.

"Who are you, what do you want?!" He shouted at them, none of his siblings had ever been aggressive towards him not even the fallen angels.

The figure only sighed.

"You're rather disappointing."

"What-"

He barely blink before his siblings was in front of him again.

But his scythe was behind him.

They reeled back the blade of the scythe cutting into the youngest angels hip. Natsu yelled in pain the wound not only digging into his flesh but into his grace.

His sibling continued his swinging motion, tossing Natsu to the side.

The dragon slayer rolled on the ground before quickly forcing his feet under him and using his hands to steady himself.

He glance between his friends and his attacker.

His regular magic would be pointless against an angel. Did he risk summoning his angelic blade and exposing himself? Either way he stood no chance in combat with an experienced angel.

His friends were screaming and shouting at him, telling him to hang on and keep fighting.

The other angel was staring him down.

He didn't know what to do, anything he tried would be pointless! He couldn't run and leave his friends with a hostile angel either!

Fear sparked deep within Natsu as the aggressive angel took a step forward.

He really didn't want to die again.

A pike flew past him.

The next thing he new his attacker was wailing in pain as a familiar pike buried itself into a scarlet red wing.

"Gabriel's pike?" Natsu questioned out loud, watching as the cardinal winged angel fall to his knees hands fervently gripping the pike.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," a very familiar and very angry voice boomed from behind him.

The angel who had yet to show any emotion other then annoyance looked up in pure terror.

"Gabriel you son of bitch," Natsu laughed, never happier to see his older brother.

Gabriel looked pissed, staring dangerously at the other angel, eyes flickering gold.

The cardinal winged angel painful ripped the pike from his wing, a dreadful cry sounding from them. He look between the two other Angel's before flapping his wings and unsteadily flying off.

The chains around his friends lossened before disappearing completely.

"Natsu," Happy and Lucy cried running over to him.

The dragon slayer plopped down on his butt and held his hands to his hip.

"Are you alright," Lucy asked in a panic, cupping the dragon slayers face in her hands and fruitlessly wiping the blood from his undoubtedly broken nose.

Gabriel gently placed his hands on her shoulder "here let me see him."

Lucy who recognized him from their brief encounter looked at him in uncertainty.

"I can help him I promise."

Lucy bit the bottom of her lip glancing back at the others behind her.

Erza gave her an unsteady nod.

Despite not wanting to the celestial mage gently released her grip on Natsu and stepped aside to let Gabriel look over his little brother.

The archangel took the mages place, he said nothing as he raised his hands, one resting on the dragon slayers broken nose the other over his bleeding hip.

A golden light melted the pain away and Natsu sighed in relief.

The wounds were gone.

Right angelic magic can heal angelic wounds.

"There good as new!" Gabriel smiled standing back up, moving out of the others way so they could see their friend.

The blood was still there but the wounds were very clearly gone.

"Is anyone else hurt?" Gabriel asked rubbing the back of his head.

"No," Erza answered in disbelief "just scrapes and bruises."

"Good cause I've got a cardinal to hunt down," the archangel growled dangerously.

"Gabe," Natsu called after him when the angel turned his back.

Gabriel sighed "I know," the angel spoke softly "I'm sorry I'll tell you later."

And as quickly as he appeared he was gone.

Everything was still.

"What the hell was that?" Gray asked after quite some time had passed.

"I don't know," Natsu answered in all honesty.

"Is someone targeting you?" Erza growled.

"I don't know!" Natsu yelled back "I'm just as lost as you!"

Erza looked to Gray he gave her a frustrated look. The scarlet mage sighed, making her way over to Natsu.

She offered him a hand which he took.

As she pulled the dragon slayer to his feet she spoke "let's go to the guild, if someone's targeting you then we should take action."

"No," Natsu was quick to bark. If this angel really wanted him dead then his guild stood no chance, and he'd rather not risk their lives.

The others looked at him in surprise.

"I need to go."

"Natsu don't be ridiculous."

"You don't understand a need to go!"

"Go where?!"

"Home!"

And with that there was the sound of fluttering wings and a gust of wind.

And Natsu was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: and then I said aBoE chapter 7 would be up before Christmas you know like a liar. Dear god this chapter was the biggest pain to write and in order to get it to work I had to completely scrap my first almost finished draft because it was just bad. I'm not to happy with this versions either but at least events got rolling. Anyways meet the newest angel is he a fallen or is he not? Who knows is this upside down universe.


	9. Words of a Sparrow

Natsu's feathers were ruffled as he stumbled a landing, feet skidding across the wooden flooring of Heaven's library. Page's were flown about by the unexpected gust of wind from his wings stirring up the still air.

"No flying in the library!" a stern voice called from somewhere behind him.

Natsu pulled his wings close to himself glancing behind him briefly "sorry Zaphkiel," he offered weakly to the librarian before taking off.

"No running either!" he heard the older angel shout from behind, but it was to late Natsu was already long gone.

The youngest angel burst free from the doors of the library nervously glancing around. A few angels were milling about, some tending to the plants just out side the library's walls. He watched them for a moment, wary that they might attack him as well. 

One of them looked at him and smiled.

His feathers fluffed up in a juvenile attempt to make himself look bigger and threatening. 

His siblings smile fell into a look of confusion.  

Natsu shook his head before running off again, leaving the other angels staring after him with confused eyes.

He had no idea who he could trust. Whoever had attacked him had been an angel and he wasn't sure if he was fallen or not, which meant there could very well be others who wanted to hurt him. Natsu stood no chance against another angel whether they were fallen or not, he could barely handle a hellhound on his own.

He needed to find Gabriel, his older brother was very clearer still on his side if he could just find him then he would be safe. But the odds were that Gabriel was still tracking down the cardinal winged angel on Earthland. 

Then he'd have to track another archangel down. Trouble is he didn't even know where to begin.

Uriel and Gabriel were the only two archangels he had ever met, the other five completely eluded him. He had no idea where to even begin tracking them down, he wasn't even sure where Uriel would be.

Natsu slowed to a stop, glancing around the streets of the Silver City, if he could calm down then maybe he could sense a familiar grace out of the jumbled mass of the graces all around him.

He hesitated looking around again, before sighing and forcing a false calm to wash over his body. Natsu closed his eyes, taking slow and deep calming breathes, before dipping into the pool of grace.

It was overwhelming, there was so much grace, so many people all around him, all of them stronger then him but all in different ways. It felt less like he was looking at multiple beings, but more like one incredible powerful being.

Natsu groaned straining himself to keep his eyes shut and try and make sense of what he's seeing, trying desperately to find his brother.   

Something flickered near him, something familiar.

Natsu's eyes snapped open and he doubled over gasping for air. He had found someone, someone familiar, someone he could trust.

The youngest angel took off again, jay wings unfurling and swinging down in a powerful down stroke. He flew through the air, wind nipping and biting at his skin and making his eyes water but he didn't slow down. He was scared and he needed to find help.

The brightness of the sparkling Silver City soon disappeared and was replaced with a lush green surrounding. Beautiful flowers, rare trees, lush moss, ferns and brambles all grew and blossomed beneath him.

The Garden of Eden.

Natsu angled his wings, flying down low before fluttering them and landing a tad messily down on the soft grass.

The young angel began his search, still trying to seek out that one specific grace out of the seemingly never ending pool. There were other angels here as well, laughing amongst themselves or harvesting the many exotic looking fruits growing from the trees.

They paid him no mind but Natsu still couldn't help the anxious feeling clawing at his stomach.

He made his way through the garden, trying not to make his presence known and avoiding the gaze of his siblings.

"Natsuya!" he froze as someone called his name.

He turned to face them, feathers puffing up again.

They fell back down in relief after finding it to be the very person he was looking for.

"Puriel," He breathed in relief.

His sister was running to meet him with a kind smile on her face, her right wing waving in a greeting.

Natsu met his sister half way and gave her a quick hug.

"What are you doing here?" Puriel asked pulling away from his grip "don't get me wrong I'm glad to see you but didn't Gabriel send you home? Like an hour ago?"

"Someone's trying to kill me," Natsu blurted without much thought.

Puriel blinked her pail eyes at him, mind trying to catch up with what her brother had just told her. 

"HUH!?" she squealed after a moment, Natsu being quick to hush her.

The younger looked around anxiously, noticing that some of his siblings had stopped to look at them. He bit his lip before grabbing Puriel by the arm and tugging her towards a quieter section of the garden.

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean someones trying to kill you?" Puriel asked in alarm, allowing herself to be pulled along by Natsu "you do know that humans can't kill you right?"

"I know," Natsu hissed through his teeth coming to a stop underneath a tree "but they aren't a human it's an angel."

Puriel's eyes widen, her own stork feathers ruffling up in surprise "what? that's impossible are you sure it was an angel?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Natsu snapped in a panic "They had an angel blade and wings! Not to mention they knew who I was!"

Puriel ran a hand through her hair, her hand brushing against her hair piece "that doesn't make sense angels are forbidden to harm each other...at least on purpose."

"Do you think it could be a fallen angel?"

Puriel nervously bit at her hand "I don't know...the fallen angels don't exactly follow dad's rules but the usually tend to stay to themselves, I can't think of any reason why one would want to hurt you."

"They came after me while I was with my friends Pippin, they could've been killed."

Puriel look at him sadly, biting her tongue to stop herself from correcting the nickname "what did they look like, do you know?"

"I didn't get a good look at their face-they were completely shrouded in black- but they had cardinal wings," the younger explained.

Puriel's head snapped up and looked at him in surprise "cardinal wings?" she asked in alarm and when Natsu nodded she quickly add "male of female?"

"Wha-?"

"Male or female cardinal wings! Were the feathers red or brown?"

"Oh!" Natsu started quickly "they were red...bright red."

Puriel once again ran a hand through her hair a long and dreadful groan leaving her lips "you've got to be kidding me!"

"You know who he is?"

"Do I know who he is?!"  his sister asked sarcastically "that's Jehoel! Micheal's right hand man and right below the rank of archangel!" she exclaimed her wings flaring wildly.

Natsu felt himself pale. Micheal's right hand man. An angel right below the highest rank. If he wanted him dead then did that mean it was a direct order from Micheal, the angel at the very top of the food chain.

Natsu jumped as soft hands gently gripped at his arms "there is absolutely no way Micheal gave him the go ahead for this Natsuya. I promise you we'll figure this out."

Natsu felt like the realm beneath his feet was going to open up and swallow him whole. He had held onto the hope that whoever wanted him dead had been a fallen angel, one who was supposed to fall under the category of evil, one who wasn't a high rank and could easily turn Heaven against him.

His sister's stork wing spread to their full length and she gently took his hand "come on we'll find Gabriel he can fix this."

Natsu shook his head "He's on Earthland...he went after him...after Jehoel"

Puriel gave him a nod "then we'll find Uriel."

Natsu said nothing more, allowing his sister to pull him along. He was on auto pilot, his wings moving on their own as Puriel guided him deeper into the Garden of Eden. She was talking to him, trying to assure him that this was all a misunderstanding and that their older siblings would be able to fix all of this. 

When they landed he found that they were in front of a golden gate. One that was reminiscent of the Gates of Hell only in far better of condition.

"Halt." a voice from above called.

Looking up Natsu saw two unfamiliar angels flying towards them. They were both male and wore shiny silver armor on their bodies and wings, in their hands were deadly yet pristine looking spears. Their wings were that of a kingfisher, one had the shiny sleek blue feathers of a common kingfisher, the other had the smooth dim green feathers of a green kingfisher. The brothers both had snowy white skin but the one with blue wings hair was a deep black and he had piercing green eyes, while the others hair was brown and he wore beep blue eyes. 

"You know the rules Puriel," the brown haired one stated as he landed in front of them, standing up straight with the posture of a solider.

Natsu glanced nervously between them, meeting the green eyes of his fellow blue winged sibling. His brother seemed to catch the confusion in his gaze since he quickly clarified what the other of the kingfisher brothers stated.

"No angels below the rank of Throne can enter the court yard and only Archangels are permitted to enter the palace," he explained in a voice that could only be described as one of a military man.

Natsu blinked at them before leaning to the side, trying to see behind them at what exactly they were blocking them from.

Behind the gates of gold the Garden of Eden continued to stretch. In the center of the garden was an old and withered looking tree, yet despite its appearance it still bore fruit that resembled that of an apple. Behind the tree and the rest of the garden was a stunning palace. One made of gold. The golden walls had intricate patterns and designs carved into it, the roof of the palace was a sloping slate in the style of of a mansard roof, on closer inspection one could see that not the entire palace was gold but also was built with brick and cut stone embellishments.

Such a beautiful palace, who could possibly call that place home.

"Please Daniel this is important," Puriel pleaded.

The kingfisher brothers shared a look "does it involve the Leviathan crisis?" the black haired one-Daniel-asked.

"N-no," Puriel shook her head.

"The Behemoth then?" the brown haired one questioned.

"No!"

"Then you are not qualified to gain entree." Daniel told her sternly.

"Jehoel attacked Natsuya!" Puriel shouted, grabbing Natsu by his forearm and yanking him forward.

The two angels seemed shocked for a brief moment before schooling their features back into a stoic blank expression "you must be mistaken."

"Natsuya said that an angel with red cardinal wings attacked him!" The small girl shouted her feathers flaring in anger.

Daniel looked at him with a raised eyebrow "is that so?" his voice was laced with suspicion "did you see his angel blade?"

"Y-yes I did," his voice was small under the intense angel's gaze.

"What was it then?"

"Uh it..." he frowned at the memory "it was a scythe...a black and red one."

The angels seemed surprised at his answer looking between each other once more, they looked unsure, like they didn't know what to do next.

The green kingfisher brother looked down at him "Do you know why he attacked you?"

"No that's why we're-!"

Puriel was cut off when the sound of flapping wings broke through the air. Behind them near the withered tree was a familiar angel with golden wings and messy dirty blonde hair.

And help tightly in his grasp was that of a cardinal winged angel.  

"Gabriel!?" Natsu shouted in relief and surprise.

Everyone's eyes were on Gabriel and Jehoel, including that of both Daniel and his brother. Gabriel looked angry, enraged even, well the angel in his grasp looked disheveled and scared.

He could see his attackers face now. 

He had dark tanned skin, red spiky hair, and fearful amber eyes. 

He kinda looked like him in a way.

"Natsuya?" Gabriel looked at him in surprise.

Natsu pushed past Daniel and his brother who were looking at the archangel in shock "what's going on?" he pleaded.

Gabriel grunted as he tighten his hold on his brother.

"Of course you're here," Jehoel rolled his eyes "I was never going to kill you ya know."

Natsu was taken aback, before Jehoel had acted like he wasn't worth the time of day and spoken very few word to him. To hear him speaking so openly to him now was slightly unnerving. 

Jehoel chuckled coldly "I just wanted to clip your wings, keep you out of trouble."

"Shut your mouth," Gabriel snapped quickly making Jehoel flinch and flicker back to his fearful state.

"You're in so much trouble this time Jehoel it should be your wings that get clipped," Gabriel hissed and Natsu felt a shiver run down his spine, he had never heard the archangel sound so cruel.

"Gabriel," Natsu gripped at the bars of the gate "please just tell me what's going on!" 

"Natsuya go home." Gabriel growled lowly.

"But-"

"Go home!" Gabriel shouted at him.

Natsu's wings dropped down limply and he watched as Gabriel pulled Jehoel away towards the palace.

The youngest angel sighed and looked down at the ground, resting his forehead against the cool bars of the gate.

"Of course," he sighed.

A hand rested in his shoulder and he looked back to see Daniel looking at him sympathetically, yet the older angel still pulled him away from the gate.

"Try not to worry Natsuya, Gabriel will take care of it," Puriel tried to reassure him as they made their way back through the garden.

Natsu frowned "I just want him to tell me what the hell is going on. I mean it's my life and I have no idea what's happening!"

Puriel nodded "I know but that's just the way the archangels are...you get used to it eventually."

Natsu sighed again before pulling away from Puriel "thanks Pippin."

Natsu broke away from Puriel's path going out on his own.

"Natsu-"

"Pippin!" Daniel called from behind "let him go."

Puriel glanced back at him before her eyes went back to Natsu who continued to wonder away.

...

"Alright."

‐-------------------------

Natsu was beyond frustrated at this point. Not only was he still in the dark but now one of his siblings wanted him dead, and he had no idea why.

The scent of raspberries and catnip was flowing in the air like smoke. A pleasant and calming mixture, that he absentmindedly decided to follow.

An all white gazebo, with a stone patio came into view resting in a relatively quiet part of the garden. Sitting idly on one of its fence walls was a women dressed in old Greek clothing, her legs were dangling off the side of the wall one swaying slowly, in her right hand was a pipe that every now and again she'd bring to her lips and take a slow drag from, behind her two large brown and white sparrow wings rested limply.

Natsu said nothing making his way over to her, stepping into the gazebo and resting his arms on the same fencing the women was sitting on.

"Hello Natsuya," she said calmly after letting out a breath of smoke.

"Gavreel," Natsu greeted with a nod.

Gavreel the angel of peace. The only one of his siblings he'd met so far that resemble him in anyway even if it was only through hair colour.

She had fair pale skin, with light sky blue eyes, and hair the same shade of pink as his own, only hers was long and wavy running like a river of sakura over her shoulders.

She hummed and took another drag from her pipe before offering it to him.

He said nothing as he took it from her and took a quick drag of his own.

His nose was never wrong, raspberry leaves and catnip. 

He handed it back to her swiftly.

"So my dear younger brother what has you so trouble," she asked her pale gaze staring ahead.

Natsu rolled his eyes, leaning heavily against the post "like you don't already know." 

Gavreel seemed to have eyes and ears everywhere. Not a single thing had ever eluded her knowledge, at least so it seems.

She hummed puffing a breath of smoke "Jehoel."

He growled at the name.

She chuckled to herself.

"He's angry and confused and he let that get in the way of his duty. A mistake a higher class angel shouldn't have made" she chewed on the end of her pipe "and to attack another angel was just foolish."

"Gabreil won't tell me why he attacked me, and no one will tell me what I'm supposed to do," he ran a hand through his hair.

"The archangels are like that, they shroud themselves in mystery and only let the rest of us in on their little secrets when we're needed," she leaned back taking a breath of fresh air.

The younger angel raised an eyebrow at her "you're telling me you don't know what they're up to?"

She laughed tapping her pipe and letting flakes of ash fall to the ground "no but I've known them long enough to guess."

"Care to enlighten me?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well," she started "you have to understand that another angel has not been created since the very dawn of time. We don't know why you're here or if you're here for a reason, and then the leviathan surfaced. It doesn't seem like a coincidence." She took a drag from her pipe.

"If you had been a normal human that would've been one thing, but you are the younger brother of the black wizard and before becoming half angel you were half demon. Some angels think that you could be the danger the leviathan is foretelling."

"What?!" Natsu asked in disbelief "so they think I'm evil or something?"

Gavreel puffed smoke through her nose "perhaps."

"Is that why Uriel took me to see Lucifer? To see if I'd get corrupted or something?"

Gavreel shrugged "like I said I'm only guessing but I'd say he brought you there to see if a reaction would happen."

"A reaction?"

"Seeing if your demonic instincts were still in there. Hell is a place of temptation and demons cannot resist it, they all eventually give in to their nature there, you however didn't so that's a good thing," shs huffed.

Natsu shook his head "then why did Jehoel target me?"

His sister took another breath of her herbal mixture "Jehoel is the angel Michael tasks with keeping leviathan at bay. If he truly thinks your the source of the serpents sudden revival then he might of thought if he slayed you then the beast would return to its depths."

"But I haven't done anything wrong!" Natsu snapped in frustration.

"I know," Gavreel spoke back voice as calm and smooth as the smoke from her breath "buts it not about what you've done but what you will do."

"All I want to do is help," he said sadly a prominent frown on his face.

"Sometimes the best way to help is to take a step back."

His frown deepened "let me get this straight, first they don't want my help, then they need my help, now their mad at me for helping?!"

"Fickle creatures they are."

Natsu groaned in frustration "this is so confusing."

Natsu looked at his sister who's gaze was on a flower blowing gently from a subtle breeze.

"That's why they don't want me near Zeref isn't it? They think he'll make me evil?"

Gavreel hummed "it's a possibility he was the catalist of leviathans last appearance, can't blame them for being cautious."

Natsu pouted and rest his chin in the palm of his hands "why can't they tell me that themselves then? Why all the games?"

Another puff of smoke "perhaps they are keeping secrets from you the same way you keep secrets from your family."

Natsu looked confused "I don't hide anything from you guys."

Gavreel shook her head "family doesn't end in blood or grace the bonds we create on our own can be just as strong as being tied by strings of blood."

Natsu looked down "fairy tail"

"You were a demon who was raised by humans and came out of it with a heart of gold," she smiled "if anyone can keep you from causing trouble then its them."

Natsu brows creased "I...I don't know how to face them. So much has changed and I'm just not...I'm just not the boy they want me to be...I don't think I ever was."

His sister hummed in acknowledgment "the longer you wear a mask the harder it is to take off."

Natsu looked up at her "what do you suggest?"

Gavreel plucked her pipe away from her mouth "tell them what happened to you. The resentment you hold in your heart is only going to grow if you don't." 

Natsu looked baffled "I don't resent them?"

"Yes you do," his sister flicked some more ashes onto the ground "they've never been there for you when you've always been there for them. You've died twice and haven't been human since you were four. You've helped them through their trauma but their unaware that you even have any. You won't admit it but you resent that you can lie to their faces and they won't notice a thing. That resentment could very well be the darkness in you Jehoel fears"

Natsu felt very vulnerable all of a sudden. Having someone see through his carefully crafted mask without even looking at him shook him to his core. What made it worse was deep down he new Gavreel was right.

Ever since he was a boy he had lied to them about everything, and they had never noticed a thing. With each passing day, with each new problem he'd help fix he felt himself growing more and more bitter.

And somehow it became a game of pretend.

Originally he really was that happy, excitable boy who was always looking for a reason to brawl and never wavered in the face of adversity, but somewhere along the way he had lost himself. It became an act, one he played because that's how everyone expected him to behave not because it was how he felt. He was the friend that made everyone else feel safe and secure, the one who was always smiling, who could turn any bad situation into a good one, the one that everyone depended on.

And he didn't know how to stop being that person.

There had been plenty of times where he had felt terrified out of his mind, plenty of times where he wanted to cry, plenty of times where he just felt hopeless. But not a single soul had ever noticed.

And he hated it.

Hated that he couldn't express anything other then happiness or a need for a fight without getting strange looks, hated that he couldn't speak his mind with out someone making a comment about how he actually thought about something for once, hated that everyone in fairy tail thought he was to stupid to feel proper emotions, hated that no matter how tired he was or how much he wanted to stop he was always to scared of how they'd look at him if he took his mask off.

Scared they'd see him as broken.

So the mask stayed there and eventually melded itself into his being.

And then he died.

And the mask cracked.

At some point the brawls at guild became less of something he enjoyed but something he did to satisfy his demonic instincts and now that he didn't have those he couldn't bring himself to do it anymore. He became more calm and collected and found that shouting the way he always had hurt his throat and he didn't want to do that anymore either. He found that he liked being alone more and more often. 

He found that an angel didn't want to wear a mask crafted for a demon.

Now with his mask slowly fading he began to drift further and further away from his friends.

"I wouldn't even know where to start," his voice was small, more of a murmur that could of easily been missed had one not been paying attention.

Gavreel sighed looking down at her feet "start with where things began to change."

Natsu closed his eyes and swallowed thickly "you mean when I became an angel? When I died?"

The older angel shrugged "I can't say when your life began to change, only you know that. If that's where things began, where the resentment in your heart is pouring from, then yes."

Natsu bit his lip "I don't want...I want them to see me as human."

Gavreel raised an eyebrow "hard for them to see what isn't there."

Natsu scoffed "they've always seen me as human when I've been anything but, I don't want that to change."

"And why is that?"

Natsu was quiet. He took a moment to think as he pulled himself up onto the banister beside his sister. Leaning back onto a support beam and bringing his legs to his chest, letting out a sigh.

"Because everyone I know has been effected by my brother, if they even knew I was his kin they'd never look at me the same....and if they knew I was once one of his demons then they'd abandon me...or kill me." 

Gavreel finally turned her head and looked at him. Her gaze was so intense, it made him feel small, more vulnerable then he already was, he couldn't help but tuck his legs even closer to himself. 

"Natsuya my dear little brother surely you know that no one blames you for Zeref's actions. You cannot control the will of another nor can you help the origins of your birth," her voice was soft and kind, like a mother speaking to her baby.

Natsu looked at her. 

His entire life he had been a liar. He lied to his guild mates on a daily basis to the point where it was just a routine. Yet he couldn't lie to his siblings. Not because they were Angel's but because they seemed to know him better then he knew himself, able to dig through his exterior until they were able to find the very root of his problem.

"Of course I don't. Everything Zeref did he did for me. It was all my fault, I don't blame Zeref for it at all! I don't blame him for a single thing he did because it was for me. He did it for me Gavreel!" His voice had started in a small murmur, almost a whimper but by the end he was shutting, his voice pleading that Gavreel understood what he was trying to say.

Gavreel said nothing as she looking him over closely, with eyes the colour of the sky that misted over in thought. She brought her pipe to her mouth and chewed on the end of it eyes squinting at him. She hummed softly changing her gaze from him to the clouds taking in a deep breath of smoke.

"Yes," she spoke at last, a stream of smoke spilling from her lips "I suppose that is true." she turned her gaze back to Natsu "but even though some of the actions Zeref took were to save you it does not mean you are responsible for them."

Natsu scuffed and shook his head "If I hadn't died back then, than none of this would've ever happen. Gray would still have his family, Erza wouldn't have gone through all that pain, hell Lucy would probably still have her mother. They all think it's Zeref's fault...but it's mine."

"If that's the case then it's that dragons fault not yours."

Natsu's eyebrows frowned and he looked at his sister quizzically "what do you mean?"

"You think that it's your fault you died but you would never of died had that cruel dragon never attacked your village. If that dragon hasn't attacked that night then you would not of been killed and Zeref would not of desperately claw his way to power," she smiled at him "therefore it's not your fault."

Natsu stared at her for a moment. 

A small smile began to break out on his face and before he knew it he had doubled over laughing. He laughed and hiccuped rubbing his eyes as a stray tear threaten to fall.

"Well when you put it that way," he choked.

Gavreel smiled at him and placed a hand under his chin, propping his head up and wiping her thumb underneath his eye "oh my dear little brother I am so sorry fate has been so cruel to you, though it is so lovely to hear you laugh."

Natsu hiccuped another laugh and smiled "how did you get to be so wise."

"When you've been alive as long as I have you pick up on a few things," she released her hold on him "now my little jay bird don't you feel better."

Natsu smiled softly "yeah...yeah I do," he looked at his sister shyly "now what do I do?"

Gavreel shrugged "That's up to you."

Natsu spoke again a hint of fear in his voice "If Jehoel thinks resenting my friends is going to turn me evil...does that mean it will?"

Gavreel chuckled "of course not, despite what you've been lead to believe angels aren't all knowing. I can't even confirm that, that's why Jehoel attacked you. Nothing is set in stone, there is no such thing as fate, all that you can do is what's right for you."

"And what's that?"

"I don't know."

...

"Neither do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yee boy next chapter and it's a long one. I had waaay more fun with this chapter than the last. Writing for all the different Angel's and describing the different places in Heaven and the angel hierarchy is so much fun! I just hope it wasn't too boring or confusing, I know there are a lot of characters in this and that probably won't change but I dont want it to get to confusing. Anyway fun fact time the palace in this is based on the palace of Versailles!!


End file.
